You Changed My World
by elfkyumin137
Summary: Ada Announcement Di Dalamnya/Kyuhyun adalah seorang Namja Straight berhati dingin dan juga kejam. Suatu ketika dia memperkosa Sungmin dan membuat namja itu hamil. Apakah Kyuhyun akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya?/KyuMin/Sibum/HaeHyuk/Yewook/Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/ JOYers mari merapat
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You Changed My World**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Terdengar suara desahan di sebuah kamar hotel yang terlihat luas tersebut. Ranjang yang bergoyang membuat suasana di kamar itu terlihat panas

"Eunghh….ahh….fa—steer ba—by"

"K—kau memang…ahh se…ahh..lalu nikmat sayang"

"A—kuu ham—pir sampaaii…..ahh..ohh"

"Nde Bersama Chagi….ahh"

Bersamaan dengan itu suara semburan cairan terdengar. Sang namja mengeluarkan cairan nya di dalam tubuh yeoja itu. Suara helaan nafas mengakhiri permainan panas tersebut. Sang namja mengubah posisi nya yang tadi nya mendidih sang yeoja menjadi terlentang. Mata nya terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme nya bersama sang yeoja

"Aku memang tidak salah memilih mu Miyoung-ah. Kau selalu yang terbaik untukku" Namja tadi menoleh kearah yeoja yang di panggil MiYoung tersebut

"Don't call me Miyoung. Just Tifanny okay, Cho Kyuhyun" yeoja tadi membelai dada jantan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Dia tersenyum menggoda yang di balas seringaian oleh namja tersebut.

"Want some more round baby?" Kyuhyun mengedip kearah Tifanny yang di balas anggukan oleh yeoja itu

"Sure. Fuck me now Baby"Tifanny mendesah sexy yang membuat setan dalam diri Kyuhyun kembali bangkit

"As your wish Honey"

Kembali permainan yang sempat terhenti itu berlanjut kembali. Suara desahan mereka terus terdengar hingga menjelang pagi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun terlebih dahulu. Dia melihat Tifanny, yeoja yang tadi malam 'One Night Stand' dengannya masih tertidur. Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut tebal nya, membuat tubuh seksi namja itu terlihat. Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kaki nya panjang nya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun telah rapi dengan pakaiannya meski pakaian tersebut acak-acakan karena ulah Tifanny tadi malam. Sedangkan Tifanny yeoja itu sekarang sudah bangun dan sekarang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan memegang selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh nya. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Tifanny

"Aku sangat menikmati permainan tadi malam. Kau benar-benar memuaskanku Tiff"

Tifanny tersenyum "Tidak masalah. Asalkan sepadan dengan hadiah yang kau berikan untukku" Ujar Yeoja itu

"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku berikan. Baju mahal dari designer ternama, mobil, rumah atau apapun itu tinggal katakan saja padaku maka hadiah nya akan langsung sampai" Kyuhyun membelai pipi tirus itu dengan posisi berdiri

"Okay aku tunggu. I'll be wait for that"

"Aku harus pulang. Telpon aku kalau kau membutuhkan hadiah nya maka akan langsung aku berikan" setelah nya Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar hotel mewah tersebut meninggalkan Tifanny yang masih duduk di ranjang

.

.

.

Seorang Namja manis berjalan dengan riang nya di tengah kota Seoul. Bahkan bukan hanya manis Namja tersebut terlihat cantik dengan tas ransel pink, hoodie putih bergambar kelinci juga sneakers putih nya. Kalau tidak dilihat dengan jeli, mungkin dia terlihat seperti yeoja. Tapi apabila terlihat dari dekat maka kalian akan terkejut kalau dia adalah namja dengan rambut hitam legam nya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu selalu memamerkan senyum nya apabila orang yang berlalu lalang menatap kearah nya

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar. Semoga Dosen Kim memberi pujian padaku dan semoga resep ini sesuai di lidahnya" Namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu menatap kotak makanan pink di tangannya dengan senyum terkembang

Namun dari arah berlawanan datang sebuah Mobil Audi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sang kemudi tidak menatap focus kearah depan karena mata nya sedang asik dengan Smartphonennya. Hampir saja diri nya menabrak namja manis tersebut. Sang kemudi tadi menatap ke depan dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya

"Yah apa kau tidak punya mata!" Teriak namja tadi

Sungmin menatap sengit namja yang berdiri itu "Harus nya aku yang bertanya. Gara-gara kau masakanku hancur" Sungmin menunjukkan kotak makanan yang isi nya sudah berantakan itu

"Hei itu bukan masalah ku. Itu salah mu yang menyebrang jalan tidak melihat mobilku yang sedang melaju"

Sungmin mendekat "Dasar Angkuh, Kalau kita bertemu lagi aku akan membalas perbuatanmu" Ancamnya

Namja yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu hanya menyeringai "Membalas perbuatanku? Memang nya kau siapa? Bahkan kau tidak ada apa-apa nya dengan ku" Ujar nya meremehkan

Sungmin semakin meradang mendengar ejekan dari bibir Kyuhyun "Sombong sekali. Mungkin kali ini aku sedikit membebaskan mu karena aku juga ada urusan di kampus ku. Tapi lain kali…." Tunjuk nya pada Kyuhyun "Kau akan berurusan dengan Ku"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan langkah nya. Namja manis itu sangat dongkol. Masakannya hancur walaupun hanya beberapa.

"Ya Tuhan semoga Dosen Kim masih mau menerima masakanku" gumamnya

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat awas Dosen Kim yang sedang mencicipi masakannya. Semua murid yang berada di sana pun juga melihat Dosen yang terkenal akan ketelitiannya itu. Air wajah Sungmin semakin berubah ketika Dosen tersebut hanya menatap datar padanya

"Meskipun berantakan tapi rasa masakan mu tetap enak. Kau yang terbaik Sungmin-ah" Dosen Kim mengacungkan kedua jempol nya di hadapan Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali "Joesonghamnida Dosen Kim kalau masakannya berantakan. Tadi ada kecelakaan kecil dan membuat kotak makanan saya jatuh"

"Tidak apa-apa. Untuk ini akan saya maafkan karena masakan mu enak. Tapi tidak untuk yang kedua kali nya" Ujar Dosen Kim memperingati

"Tidak akan Dosen Kim. Saya berjanji". Dosen kim menepuk bahu Sungmin dan menyuruh namja manis itu untuk segera duduk. Dosen Kim kembali menghadap para murid-murid nya

"Kesimpulannya masakan kalian semua enak tapi tadi ada beberapa orang yang masih kurang. Waktu ini saya cukupkan dan kita akan kembali bertemu Minggu depan" Dosen Kim keluar dari ruangan itu setelah menyampaikan pesannya tadi. Seluruh murid-murid yang ada di kelas itu merenggangkan otot-otot nya yang terasa kaku tak terkecuali juga dengan Sungmin

"Hey Min kenapa bisa berantakan seperti itu. Aku sangat khawatir tadi kalau Dosen Kim memarahimu dan ternyata kekhawatiran ku tidak terjadi, Beliau malah memujimu" salah satu sahabat Sungmin duduk di hadapan namja manis yang sedang merapikan barang-barang nya

"Aku juga sempat ketakutan. Huh itu karena kejadian tadi pagi. Aku hampir saja ditabrak oleh seorang namja" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi

"Ditabrak? Oleh siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Wook. Malahan Namja sombong itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Ingin sekali aku mengeluarkan jurus martial artku dan menendang nya" Ujarnya penuh dendam

Ryeowook hanya mangut-mangut mendengar cerita Sungmin "Kenapa tidak kau minta saja Min?" Tanya nya

"Tadi itu aku hampir telat. Tapi kalau aku bertemu dengannya di lain waktu tentu saja aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari nya. Lihat saja nanti" Sungmin menyeringai yang membuat Ryeowook bergidik ketakutan. Namja mungil itu heran meski manis tapi kalau sudah marah Sungmin cukup mengerikan

"Hentikan wajah mengerikan mu itu Min. Lebih baik kita ke kantin. Aku lapar" Rengeknya

"Ok. Let's Go" kedua namja manis itu keluar dari dalam kelas nya, berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut yang kosong

.

.

.

Kyuhyu berjalan di sepanjang koridor kantor nya. Dia sedikit terlambat karena ada urusan mendadak. Namja tersebut terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas abu-abu miliknya tak terkecuali wajah dingin khas nya. Disamping nya juga ada namja yang ukuran tubuh nya lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, dia adalah Cho Siwon. Kantor Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang berbeda namun karena ada sedikit urusan disini jadilah Siwon pergi ke kantor Kyuhyun sebentar. Mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik tapi sifat Siwon jauh lebih baik dari sang adik, Kyuhyun. Orientasi mereka berdua pun sedikit berbeda, Siwon adalah penyuka sesama jenis sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah namja normal. Beberapa dari Karyawan mereka banyak yang melirik kedua namja tampan itu tetapi Siwon sudah memiliki kekasih dan untuk Kyuhyun namja tersebut lebih suka bermain dengan wanita

"Kyu seperti nya karyawan yeoja mu banyak yang melirik mu. Apa kau tidak mencoba untuk jatuh cinta salah satu dari mereka?" Siwon menolehkan wajah kearah adiknya yang hanya menatap nya datar

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk jatuh cinta hyung"

"Kyu suatu saat kau pasti akan menginginkan keturunan tidak mungkin bukan kau akan selalu hidup menyediri. Apa kau mau menjadi perjaka tua selamanya eoh?" ejek Siwon

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil "Hyung aku masih muda. Lebih baik yang cepat menikah itu kau saja. Untukku….." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri "Aku pasti akan memberikan keturunan untuk Umma. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang" Ujarnya

"Kyu kau sudah dewasa. Bukan untuk bermain-main. Bagaimana nanti nya salah satu dari yeoja yang kau tiduri akan hamil? Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Siwon memperingati

"Hyung kau tenang saja. Selama kami berhubungan aku selalu menggunakan pengaman. Jadi mereka semua tidak akan hamil. Dan kalaupun hamil aku akan menyuap mereka dengan uang agar tutup mulut. It easy right" Ujar Kyuhyun. Dengan cuek nya namja tersebut meninggalkan sang hyung. Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya melihat kelakuan tidak sopan sang adik

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaca dokumen nya dengan teliti. Sang sekretaris melihat Kyuhyun dengan awas. Takut nya laporan yang telah dibuat nya salah. Sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri, sekretaris yeoja itu tidak mengetahui Kyuhyun sedari tadi menatap nya

"Sooyoung-ah" Panggil Kyuhyun

"N—ne Sajangnim" Ujar Wanita bermarga Choi itu takut-takut

Kyuhyun menatap teliti yeoja tinggi itu dari atas sampai bawah "Apa malam ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya nya

"Y—ye?" Sooyoung mengerutkan dahinya. Yeoja tersebut heran kenapa sang Boss bertanya hal yang tidak masuk akal bagi nya

"Sooyoung-ah apa kau mendengarku?"

"Te—tentu Sajangnim. Tapi sungguh saya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sajangnim barusan"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil "Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu makan malam. Apa malam ini kau tidak sibuk?" Tanya dengan senyum yang manis

Sooyoung terperangah. Dalam 1 tahun dia bekerja disini baru kali ini Boss-nya mengajak dirinya makan malam. Sooyoung termasuk salah satu dari sekian banyaknya karyawan Kyuhyun yang melirik namja Tampan itu. Seperti sebuah mimpi Sooyoung menepuk pipi nya. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat sikap konyol sang sekretaris

"Kau tidak bermimpi Sooyoung-ah. Kalau tidak sibuk akan kujemput jam 7 malam. Apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu bisa Sajangnim" Ucap Sooyoung tersenyum manis di hadapan Kyuhyun

"Ok. Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk malam ini" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat pipi Sooyoung bersemu merah. Ketika sudah diluar Sooyoung memegang dada nya yang berdetak cepat

"Ya Tuhan ternyata ini bukan mimpi. Kalaupun mimpi cepat sadarkan aku dari mimpi" gumamnya

.

.

.

Dua namja manis sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan. Banyak yang sengaja berhenti baik yeoja maupun namja untuk sekedar melihat wajah manis mereka. Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Sudah biasa mereka melihat tatapan seperti itu

"Min apa wajah kita berdua terlalu manis sehingga mereka-mereka yang disana menatap kita seperti itu?" Ucap Ryeowook narsis

"Mungkin" Jawab Sungmin sedikit acuh

"Ishh Min aku serius. Bahkan tidak hanya yeoja saja yang melirik kita, namja juga" Namja yang tubuh nya lebih mungil dari Sungmin itu sedikit memajukan bibir nya tanda dirinya merajuk

"Yah! Kenapa kau malah mengomel. Bukankah kau termasuk dari sekian banyak orang yang sedikit 'Narsis' " Sungmin sedikit menekankan kata 'Narsis' di ujungnya. Ryeowook semakin memajukan bibir nya ketika Sungmin berucap sedikit mengejek padanya

"Kenapa? Kalau kau mau tinggal ikuti saja. Kau juga bisa jadi orang narsis seperti ku"

"Astaga…" Sungmin menepuk dahi nya pelan "Kenapa aku harus mempunyai teman senarsis dirimu Wook" Ujar Sungmin pura-pura pasrah

"Huh kau mengejekku ya?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah kenapa kita harus berdebat. Aku sedang lelah"

Ryeowook mencebikkan bibir nya "Lelah? Memangnya tadi kau kemana. Bukankah tadi kau hanya duduk, makan danhmpppppttt…" Sungmin menutup mulut cerewet Ryeowook. Sungmin sedikit heran meski mungil, Ryeowook lebih banyak bicara daripada dirinya. Meski cerewet Sungmin terkadang sedikit kagum dengan suara cempreng Ryeowook, apalagi ketika namja tersebut tengah menyanyi

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau tidak bisa diam Wook?" Tanya Sungmin seraya melepas bekapan tangannya di mulut Ryeowook

"Dan kenapa kau juga membekap mulut tak berdosan milikku?"

"Itu karena kau yang cerewet. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Nanti orang tua mu malah memarahiku karena mengembalikan anaknya tidak tepat waktu"

Ryeowook mendelik "Memang nya kau pacarku. Ishh lebih baik aku pulang sendiri" Rajuknya

"Yah! Ryeowookie…Kim Ryeowook…Tunggu!" Teriak Sungmin berusaha berlari mengejar langkah Ryeowook

.

.

.

Waktu yang di tentukan telah tiba. Kyuhyun menunggu Sooyoung di depan rumah yeoja tinggi tersebut. Tangannya selalu meneliti Jam Tangan Rolex yang bertengger di tangan kiri nya. Tak lama seorang yeoja keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Yeoja tersebut terlihat cantik dengan gaun merah tak berlengan milik nya dan rambut yang di gelung keatas sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjang nya. Kyuhyun sempat terpana melihat aura kecantikan milik yeoja Choi itu. Sooyoung tersenyum lembut setelah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Are you ready now?"

"Of course I'm ready" Ujar Sooyoung dengan senyum memikat nya

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil samping kiri nya dan mempersilahkan Sooyoung untuk masuk. Setelah itu diikuti oleh dirinya yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan mengemudikannya secara pelan agar dapat menikmati moment bersama Sooyoung

Setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam, mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah restaurant terkenal. Ketika masuk Sooyoung terkagum-kagum dengan Restaurant bergaya Eropa klasik tersebut. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu telanjang Sooyoung dan menyuruh nya untuk masuk lebih ke dalam lagi.

Setelah mereka duduk, seorang Waitress dengan setelan gaya eropa mendatangi keduanya untuk menyerahkan menu-menu yang berada di restaurant tersebut. Setelah memilih menu nya Waitress tadi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung.

"Kau cantik malam ini. Terlihat berbeda sekali ketika berada di kantor"

Sooyoung tersipu "Ah saya malu Sajangnim. Saya tidak cantik yang seperti Sajangnim katakan" Ujarnya

"Aku berkata sejujurnya Sooyoung-ah untuk apa aku berbohong. Tidak ada gunanya"

Sooyoung menatap Kyuhyun "Benarkah Sajangnim?" Tanyanya

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tapi dirinya malah mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sooyoung "Bukan hanya cantik tapi juga sexy" Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sooyoung. Tak hanya itu Kyuhyun juga mengecup pelan pipi kanan Sooyoung. Wajah Sooyoung semakin panas ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupannya. Ya Tuhan ini serasa seperti mimpi, dan baru pertama kali nya Kyuhyun bersikap intim pada nya

"Jangan malu seperti itu Sooyoung-ah. Rileks saja lagipula kita bukan di kantor bukan. Ah satu lagi jangan panggil aku Sajangnim. Panggil Kyuhyun atau Kyu sudah cukup"

"Ne Sajangnim ehh maksud saya Kyu". Seketika senyum Kyuhyun terkembang, tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Kedua nya pun larut pada makan malam yang dikatakan cukup romantic tersebut.

Kyuhyun selesai terlebih dahulu. Namja tersebut menatap intens cara makan Sooyoung

'_Ternyata cara makannya seperti orang berkelas'Batinnya_

Merasa di tatap, Sooyoung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatap nya dengan intens. Sooyoung berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai pembicarannya

"Apa ada yang salah Kyu?" Tanyanya

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak ada. Lanjutkan makannya aku akan menunggu" Ucap nya

"Tidak aku sudah cukup kenyang. Terima kasih"

Kyuhyun memilih tidak menjawab. Namja tersebut menoleh kebelakang, melihat para pemusik yang sedang memainkan biola mereka dengan apik. Namja tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Sooyoung. Membuat yeoja itu mengerenyitkan dahi nya

"Will you dance with me?" Tawarnya

"Sure"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sooyoung untuk berdiri di antara beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa. Mereka berdua terlihat larut dengan music yang dimainkan oleh Violinist tersebut. Biarlah mereka berdua menikmati music yang dimainkan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sooyoung melangkah senang menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Namja tersebut tadi memanggilnya ketika dia sedang mengetik beberapa dokumen. Sooyoung memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak cepat

TOK TOK

"Masuk" terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan

Sooyoung sedikit menyembulkan kepala nya yang disambut Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Ini sudah seminggu sejak makan malam tersebut. Yeoja tinggi itu sudah tidak canggung lagi di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum terkembang yeoja itu mendekati meja Kyuhyun

"Kenapa berdiri disitu. Kemarilah" Kyuhyun menepuk paha nya dan dengan senang hati Sooyoung duduk disana

"Lama sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Aku menunggumu terlalu lama" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit manja

"Mian. Tadi banyak sekali dokumen yang harus diselesaikan"

"Apa sekarang sudah selesai?" Tanyanya seraya menyibak rambut Sooyoung kesamping

"Ten….enghh…tu" Sooyoung berucap dengan susah payah pasal nya Kyuhyun mencium leher nya seduktif

"Kau sensitive sayang. Aku merindukanmu Choi Sooyoung" Kyuhyun membalikkan wajah milik Sooyoung dan langsung menyambar bibir nya.

Suara decakan saliva bagai backsound di dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Sooyoung terbaring pasrah di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan pakaian mereka tergeletak pasrah begitu saja.

"Enghh…ahh…Leb..ihh…ahh cee…pat Kyuhhh" Desahnya. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat isapannya di dada Sooyoung. Tak peduli yeoja di bawahnya mengerang nikmat

"Kau nikmat sayang" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatannya

Kedua nya semakin larut dengan kegiatan panas mereka. Tak peduli berapa jam mereka melakukannya dan berapa ronde juga kegiatan mereka

"Ahh….fasterr baby…..Pleaasee…ahh…ohh"Desah Yeoja tersebut

"As you wish chagiya". Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat yeoja tersebut tak hentinya mendesah kencang. Tentu saja mendesah kencang, karena ruangan Kyuhyun di desain kedap suara. Jadi bagi mereka yang diluar tidak akan mendengar desahan dari Sooyoung ataupun Kyuhyun

"A…ku ham..pirr Kyuhhh"

"Nado Chagihh".

Bersamaan dengan itu cairan kedua nya keluar. Cairan Sooyoung membahasi junior milik Kyuhyun sedangkan cairan Kyuhyun membasahi milik Sooyoung.

"Gomawo Chagi" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sooyoung dan bangkit dari atas tubuh yeoja itu untuk kemudian melepas pengaman yang dipakai nya

"Kau sungguh nikmat tadi" Puji Kyuhyun

"Kau juga sayang"

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu dia menunggu sahabat mungilnya dan sekarang belum juga datang. Sungmin sudah hampir pergi dari tempatnya sebelum suara Ryeowook menahannya

"Yah mau kemana kau. Mau pergi seenak jidatmu begitu"

Sungmin merengutkan wajahnya di hadapan wajah tak bersalah milik Ryeowook "Harusnya sebelum bicara pikirkan dulu. Aku mau pergi juga karena dirimu. Kau lama sekali hingga membuatku mati bosan menunggumu" Keluhnya

"Itu karena tadi aku Umma meminta bantuanku. Dan aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya" Ryeowook berusaha memberi pengertian agar Sungmin tak jadi marah padanya. Dan seperti nya usaha Ryeowook berhasil, namja manis itu terlihat luluh di hadapannya

"Baiklah untuk kali ini aku maafkan"

"Yey!" Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi "Lee Sungmin memang baik. Kajja Min-ah" kedua sahabat itu berjalan dengan riangnya seperti anak-anak

.

.

.

Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar permen kapas bewarna pink yang sedang dibuat oleh seorang Ahjussi. Mata rubah nya sesekali mengerjap polos melihat bagaimana permen kapas itu diputar. Penantiannya terbayarkan, sebuah permen kapas telah berada di hadapannya. Sungmin langsung mengambil nya dan tak lupa menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kepada Ahjussi yang tersenyum padanya. Sungmin meneguk liurnya sendiri karena permen kapas yang terlihat menggiurkan tersebut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika rasa manis menyapu lidah nya. Beberapa remah permen yang tersangkut di mulu dijilatnya sampai habis. Namja manis tersebut terlihat seperti anak-anak dengan sebuah permen kapas yang hampir habis tersebut. Saking asyik dengan permen kapas nya Sungmin tak menyadari dari arah berlawanan ada seorang namja bersama yeoja. Dn tubuh tinggi namja itu menyenggol pundak Sungmin

"Aww" Ringis Sungmin.

Namja yang menabarak nya tadi menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat penuh "Kau…." Tunjuk nya pada Sungmin

"Astaga kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya Tuhan" Ratap Sungmin

Kyuhyun mendelik "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu bukan dirimu" Ujarnya Sengit

"Hei bahkan aku masih ingat ketika kau menabrakku waktu itu. Dan karena sekarang kita bertemu cepat ganti rugi" Sungmin mengadahkan tangan mungilnya di hadapan Kyuhyun

"Bahkan waktu itu kau tidak terluka hanya kotak makanan mu saja. Jadi tidak ada alas an bagiku untuk ganti rugi padamu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menusuk—nusuk dahi Sungmin menggunakan jari telunjuk nya

"Yahh singkirkan tangan kotor mu dari dahiku namja brengsek" mereka berdua tak menyadari sekarang berada dimana. Dan yeoja yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun pun tak dihiraukan oleh Namja tersebut

"Kyu, dia siapa?" Tanya yeoja yang berada di belakang kyuhyun. Namja tersebut sedikit tersentak mengingat dia tidak pergi sendiri kesini

"Mianhe chagi aku tidak menghiraukanmu" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan

"Dan siapa namja itu Kyu?" Tunjuk yeoja itu pada Sungmin

"Entahlah. Dia hanya orang aneh yang meminta pertanggungjawabanku. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang dari sini" Sungmin membulatkan mata nya ketika ucapan Kyuhyun barusan menyulut emosi nya. Namja manis tersebut berniat memarahi Kyuhyun tapi namja dingin tersebut sudah keburu pergi bersama yeoja nya

"Kurang ajar. Kalau bertemu nanti akan kuberi perhitungan" Gumamnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkah nya menemui Ryeowook yang pasti sedang menunggu nya.

**TBC**

**Annyeong semua nya. Ini fanfic yang aku janjikan waktu itu sebagai pengganti "Obsession". Dan ini juga fanfic Yaoi pertamaku jadi kalau masih ada typo nya itu karena saya juga lagi belajar. Dan saya turut berterima kasih juga karena para Readers tercinta sudah mau menerima alasan saya waktu itu. Maaf karena telah membuat kalian kecewa. Dan semoga fanfic ini terbayarkan karena fanfic "Obsession" tidak dilanjutkan. Cuap2 nya sekian dulu ya. Jangan lupa review ne. KyuMin is Real**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**Elfkyumin137**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You Changed My World**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangan nya kekanan dan ke kiri. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu Sungmin meminta ijin sebentar untuk membeli permen kapas dan sekarang bahkan lewat dari setengah jam. Ryeowook sedikit menghentakkan kaki nya. Dia terlihat seperti anak yang kehilangan ibu nya.

Dari arah kanan muncul seorang namja manis dengan wajah tertekuk dan jangan lupa bibir yang mengerecut pula. Yap, namja tersebut adalah Sungmin. Tanpa dia ketahui, Ryeowook menatap intens dirinya

"Kau kenapa Min?" Tanyanya seketika setelah Sungmin sampai dihadapannya

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan lebih menetralkan nafas nya yang terburu-buru

"Min?" Ryeowook menepuk pundak Sungmin dan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat wajah merah namja pecinta pink itu

"Aku kesal Ryeowookie" Adunya

"Kesal. Dengan siapa?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum berbicara "Apa kau masih ingat dengan namja yang kuceritakan waktu itu. Namja yang menabrak ku waktu itu?" Tanyanya

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar dan menanggukkan kepala nya "Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Bahkan kau terlihat menggebu-gebu ketika menceritakannya padaku waktu itu Min" Ujarnya polos

"Dan tadi aku bertemu dengannya"

"MWO!"

Sungmin mengusap telinga nya yang terasa panas akibat teriakan Ryeowook "Yah siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk berteriak dekat telinga ku"

"Hehe Mian" Cengir Ryeowook

"Huh lupakanlah. Sekarang dengarkan dan jangan berteriak dulu sebelum aku selesai menceritakannya"

"Oke. Lalu kelanjutannya bagaimana"

Sungmin menceritakan dengan semangat dan di dengarkan oleh Ryeowook secara seksama. Tak ada satupun cerita yang terlihat dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Namja manis tersebut terlihat kesal mengingat pertemuan tak manis nya barusan bersama Kyuhyun

"Jadi nama nya Kyu?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya "Entahlah" Ujar nya acuh

"Lalu darimana kau tau namanya 'Kyu' " Ujarnya kesal.

"Yeoja yang bersamanya tadi menyebut nama Kyu. Jadi kupikir nama nya Kyu" Ucap Sungmin

Ryeowook hanya ber-oh ria "Jadi begitu Min. Bersabarlah, kalau suatu saat kau bertemu dengannya lagi, bukankah nantinya kau bisa membalas perbuatan nya bukan?"

"Semoga saja"

"Oke, karena Sungminnie sudah kembali bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan permainan kita yang tertunda tadi?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan semangat "Tentu. Dan aku ingin naik wahana yang itu"

Kedua namja manis tadi kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Hingga tak sadar hari sudah semakin sore bahkan matahari juga hampir tenggelam. Tapi mereka berdua tak menggubrisnya karena sekarang waktunya untuk bersenang-senang.

.

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan badannya yang lelah. Namja manis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bewarna pink. Sambil memikirkan rencana apa nantinya yang akan dia buat untuk membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun. Dan tak lama terdengar suara jentikkan jari. Sungmin tersenyum menyeringai sebentar sebelum menutup matanya untuk tidur

.

.

.

Sungmin menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan lambat. Namja tersebut terlihat casual dengan T-shirt bewarna hitam yang terlihat kontras di kulit putih susu nya dan tak lupa celana jeans bewarna putih miliknya. Namja tersebut berniat pergi sebelum suara Umma nya menahan dirinya

"Mau pergi kemana Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk- sang Umma

Sungmin tersenyum "Mau pergi Umma"

"Pergi lagi? Bukankah kemarin kau juga pergi?" Tanya Leeteuk kembali

"Hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyukkie Umma. Dia baru saja datang dari Jepang. Dan sebagai sahabat aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Lagipula sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya Umma" Ujar Sungmin sedikit memelas agar sang Umma mengijinkannya pergi

Leeteuk sedikit berpikir "Kau pergi sendiri? Apa perlu Umma minta pak Kang untuk mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu Umma. Tadi aku sudah berjanji dengan Wookie. Dan sepertinya dia sudah menungguku. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi Umma" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Leeteuk, Sungmin melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman mewahnya

.

.

.

Ketiga sahabat itu saling berpelukan erat karena sudah lama tak berjumpa. Sekarang ini mereka berada di Café milik Orang tua Eunhyuk. Sungmin, orang itu yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya

"Kau ternyata berubah Hyuk. Aku kira kau akan tetap jelek seperti dulu" Ucap Sungmin sedikit mengejek

Eunhyuk merengut "Yah aku tak seperti dirimu. Umur sudah kepala dua tapi wajah seperti anak-anak. Kau terlihat seperti anak TK Min" Ujar Eunhyuk tak kalah mengejeknya

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Mau kujitak eoh?" Sungmin sudah berniat menjitak kepala Eunhyuk sebelum suara teriakkan memekkan milik Ryeowook menyapa gendang telinga keduanya

"BERHENTII!"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bergantian "Kita baru saja bertemu kenapa kalian berdua jadi malah ribut? Harusnya suasana seperti ini kita ciptakan dengan romantic bukan keributan" Ucap namja mungil itu sedikit menasehati

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan Wook" Ujar Sungmin membela diri dengan menunjuk Eunhyuk sebagai pelaku

Merasa tak terima namja berambut Coklat tersebut menjitak keras kepala Sungmin "Harusnya katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang memulai dengan mengatakan ku jelek? Haruskah ku replay kembali?"

"Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda Hyuk. Kau tetap tampan kok" Sungmin mencoba sedikit mengambil hati Eunhyuk agar sang sahabat tidak marah padanya

Eunhyuk sedikit melirik wajah aegyo milik Sungmin dari sudut matanya "Benarkah yang kau katakan itu Lee Sungmin?" Tanyanya

"It's all right Hyuk. Ayolah jangan marah padaku" Sungmin menggoyangkan lengan kanan Eunhyuk kembali

"Baiklah. Karena hari ini suasana hatiku sedang baik kau akan kumaafkan"

Sungmin bersorak riang "Yey. Terima kasih Eunhyuk-ah" Ujarnya

Ketiga nya kembali melanjutkan obrolan yang sempat tertunda akibat insiden –Eunhyuk dan Sungmin- tadi. Sungmin menatap kearah keluar dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat kaget. Tangannya terkepal erat ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja masuk kedalam cafe Eunhyuk. Tanpa dia sadari Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menatapnya aneh

"Kau kenapa Min. Siapa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Eunhyuk

Sungmin diam dan lebih memilih melihat Kyuhyun bersama seorang yeoja. Dan sepertinya itu bukanlah yeoja yang kemarin pergi dengan Kyuhyun pikirnya. Tak menjawab sama sekali, Sungmin memilih berdiri dan mengambil just strawberry miliknya sambil menatap berang Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu tidak mengetahui tatapan berang Sungmin karena sekarang dia duduk membelakangi Namja aegyo itu. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara semburan di wajahnya

BYURR

Jus strawberry itu tumpah dengan sengaja di wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun

"Yah apa yang kau lak-" Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan amarah semakin menjadi ketika mengetahui siapa –sang pelaku- sebenarnya

"Kau! Kenapa kau dengan seenaknya menyiramku!" Tanpa memperdulikan wibawanya sebagai seorang Presdir Kyuhyun berteriak di wajah tak berdosa milik Sungmin

"Wae? This is my revenge on your behavior at that time" Tunjuk nya lagi pada Kyuhyun

Namja pecinta wine itu membersihkan wajahnya "Aku mengira kau sudah melupakannya. Harusnya kau tak perlu menyiram wajah tampanku ini. Apa perlu kuberi sejumlah uangku untuk membayar semua tanggung jawabku kemarin?" Ucapnya

Merasa terhina dan amarah yang sudah memuncak Sungmi menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun

PLAAK

Bekar tamparan itu membekas merah di pipi putih pucat Kyuhyun. Namja pelaku penamparan kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah marahnya

"Kau kira aku namja rendahan yang hanya bisa kau bayar dengan sejumlah uangmu itu" Ujar nya dengan nafas terengah-engah "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dengan terhina nya mengambil uang dari tangan kotormu itu" Ucap nya lagi

Kyuhyun sedikit tersulut emosi mendengar ucapan Sungmin "Rendahan? Bukankah semua orang seperti dirumu hanya perlu diberi uang untuk diam. Atau perlu kuberikan sesuatu yang lebih mahal lagi agar Mulut cerewetmu itu diam" Tunjuk Kyuhyun

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak memerlukannya. Dan sepertinya aku sudah cukup puas karena telah memalukan Presdir yang Agung dengan kehormatan seperti dirimu. Dan untuk yeoja dibelakangmu.." Sungmin menunjuk yeoja dibelakang Kyuhyun "Tolong katakan padanya bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Karena aku takut kalau dirinya terkena serangan jantung karena melihat kekasihnya baru saja tersiram oleh namja yang tak dikenalnya. Aku pergi dulu Presdir terhormat" Ucapnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya tanpa dia sadari Kyuhyun menatapnya intens. Sungmin sepertinya kau tidak akan tahu rencana jahat apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padamu karena telah mempermalukan dirinya

.

.

.

"Min aku tidak mengira kau akan mempermalukan Orang itu seperti tadi" Ujar Ryeowook. Sekarang ini mereka berdua berada di taman belakang Café bersama Eunhyuk tentunya. Setelah kejadian tadi Sungmin mengajak sahabatnya pergi ke taman belakang untuk sedikit mencerahkan suasana hatinya yang sedang hancur

"Entahlah tiba-tiba saja ketika melihat wajahnya aku jadi Dongkol apalagi mengingat kejadian waktu itu" Ujarnya

Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu akar masalah Sungmin dengan namja tadi mencoba bertanya "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Memang namja tadi ada masalah apa denganmu Min?"

Sungmin menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Eunhyuk dan menceritakan kejadian sewaktu dia menjadi korban penabrakan oleh Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya tidak ditabrak memang mengingat tubuh Sungmin waktu itu tidak luka hanya lecet sedikit dilutut. Dan yang lebih membuatnya dongkol isi dari Kotak makanannnya hancur berantakkan dan beruntung hanya sedikit. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun barusan membuatnya teringat kejadian itu apalagi kemarin Kyuhyun main pergi meninggalkannya sebelum dia selesai bicara

"Jadi begitu, kukira balasanmu sudah setimpal atas perbuatannya waktu itu" Ucap Eunhyuk sedikit menggebu.

Ryeowook yang duduk disamping Sungmin kembali bersuara "Apa kau tidak takut kalau nantinya dia berbuat hal jahat padamu karena kau telah memalukannya tadi Min?" Tanyanya

Sungmin terdiam. Sedikit berpikir juga dan sedikit membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Karena Sungmin tahu tipe namja seperti Kyuhyun tidak akan diam begitu saja setelah dipermalukan dan ini membuatnya sedikit gelisah apalagi dia juga telah menampar pipi Kyuhyun

"Sepertinya kau ada benarnya Wook. Tapi berdoa saja semoga dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan ku" sebenarnya Sungmin sedikit takut juga tapi sebagai namja dia juga harus melawan ketakutannnya hanya untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun

"Semoga saja Min. Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

"Sepertinya ucapan Ryeowook benar Min. Kau harus lebih berhati hati dengannya. Semoga dirimu tidak bertemu dengan namja tadi" Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit menenangkan Sungmin

"Terima kasih. Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya. Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Nanti kalau dia berbuat macam-macam aku akan menghubungi kalian"

"Tentu saja kau harus menghubungi kami" Ujar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan

.

.

.

"Tolong kau cari seluruh identitas namja yang telah menyiram wajahku kemarin. Dan berkas hanya harus sudah ada di mejaku besok pagi" Kyuhyun terlihat menyuruh bawahannya untuk mencari identitas Sungmin. Bagaimana bawahannya tahu? Gampang sekali karena kemarin Kyuhyun tidak hanya pergi berdua dengan yeojanya. Bawahan nya sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun diluar. Dan ketika ia menemukan keributan yang menyebabkan wajah Sang boss tersiram, bawahan Kyuhyun langsung kedalam dan mengambil foto Sungmin secara diam-diam. Karena dia tahu perangai Sang Tuan apabila sudah ada yang berani melecehkannya

"Baik Tuan. Besok saya pastikan berkas yang tuan minta sudah ada diatas meja"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Aku pegang janjimu. Dan sekarang kau boleh keluar dan jangan lupa laksanakan tugasmu" Sang bawahan mengangguk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sepeninggal bawahannya tadi, Kyuhyun menyeringai seram karena sebentar lagi mangsa nya akan ada di depan mata

"Sebentar lagi dan hidupmu akan hancur dengan seketika"

.

.

.

Sungmin hanya mengaduk makanan di hadapannya. Kangin dan Leeteuk melihat anaknya heran karena sedari tadi Sungmin hanya diam tidak bicara dan sepertinya pikiran sang anak sedang kacau

"Kenapa makanannya hanya diaduk nak? Apa masakan Umma tidak enak?" Leeteuk mengusap lembut anaknya yang sedang mengaduk makanan

"Tidak masakan Umma enak tapi aku hanya sedang tidak berselera" Ujar Sungmin setengah menunduk

Diam sejenak hingga suara sang Appa memecah keheningan "Kalau mempunyai masalah kau bisa membaginya dengan kami nak. Kami juga orang tuamu" Kangin mengelus kepala sang putra yang sekarang duduk diantara mereka berdua

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum ketika kedua orang tuanya memberikan perhatian untuk nya. Tanpa keraguan Sungmin memeluk kedua Orang Tua nya

"Terima kasih Umma, Appa" Ujarnya tersenyum yang juga diikuti oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk

.

.

.

Sungmin tidur dengan gelisah malam ini. Namja manis itu terlihat tak nyenyak dalam alam tidurnya. Sungmin terus membolak-balikkan badanya kekanan dan kekiri. Peluh bercucuran diatas dahi dan tubuhnya hingga membuat piyama yang dikenakannya sedikit basah

Sungmin menundukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Namja pecinta pink itu sedikit melamun entahlah setelah pulang dari cafe Eunhyuk tadi dia merasakan firasat yang buruk terhadap dirinya nantinya.

"Semoga besok aku baik-baik saja Tuhan. Dan semoga saja ini hanya firasatku saja" Sungmin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan juga menutup matanya yang terasa lelah

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menerima map coklat berisi berkas yang diterima oleh bawahannya. Kyuhyun membuka map tersebut dan melihat beberapa lembar kertas berketik itu dan namja itu tidak menyangka kalau bawahannya bisa menemukan berkas Sungmin secepat ini. Kyuhyun menutup mapnya sementara dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk keluar setelah memberi beberapa lembar Won atas kerja keras nya. Pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun kembali membuka map tersebut dan menyeringai senang

"Mangsa sudah di depan mata. Tinggal persiapkan rencana maka selesai sudah" Ujarnya sebelum menutup map tersebut dan menyimpannya di laci meja kerjanya

.

.

.

Seharian ini mood seorang Lee Sungmin sangat buruk. Bahkan Ryeowook sahabatnya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan namja cantik itu diam saja. Untuk Sungmin sendiri, entahlah sejak bangun dari bangun tadi mood nya tiba-tiba saja memburuk. Dan sampai sekarang Mood nya bahkan belum kembali seperti sebelumnya. Yang Sungmin lakukan hanya melamun tanpa mau menegur Ryeowook yang dari tadi menatapnya aneh

"Min apa kau sakit? Kalau sakit sebaiknya kau pulang. Lagipula kau tidak mengambil mata pelajaran berikutnya bukan?" Ucap Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu sedikit khawatir mengenai keadaan Sungmin

"Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang. Terima kasih atas sarannya Ryeowook-ah" Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum tipis

.

.

.

Sooyoung melangkah dengan cepat ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu berniat menemui kekasihnya. Kekasih? Seperti nya itu hanya berlaku untuk Sooyoung sendiri karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap yeoja yang dikencani nya adalah seorang Kekasih

"Chagi" Ujarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala nya yang sedari tadi membaca dokumen perusahaan "Ada apa?" ucapnya dengan nada datar

"Kenapa hanya menjawab 'Ada apa'. Aku kesini berniat bertemu denganmu" Ujarnya seraya melangkah ke sisi meja namja Cho itu

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas "Aku sedang sibuk Sooyoung-ah. Don't disturb me now". Sooyoung merengut tak suka mendengar nada perintah dari presdir itu

"Apa kau tidak rindu denganku Kyu. Meski tidak bertemu beberapa hari tapi aku sudah merindukanmu" Ucapnya sedikit manja

"Kumohon mengertilah" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan memegang pundak Sooyoung "Aku sedang sibuk. Jadi bisakah kau keluar?"

Sooyoung menghempas tangan Kyuhyun kasar "Shireo!. Aku masih rindu denganmu"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah nya kasar. Entah kenapa sikap Sooyoung terlihat lebih manja dari beberapa teman kencan wanitanya. Bahkan cenderung memaksa apabila keinginannya tidak dikabulkan

"Soo, kalau kau tidak keluar sekarang aku tidak akan menghubungi mu lagi mulai sekarang" Ancam Kyuhyun

Sooyoung sedikit ketakutan melihat mata tajam itu "Baiklah aku akan keluar" dengan langkah pelan yeoja Choi itu keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun menyisakkan namja tampan tersebut. Kyuhyun melangkah kembali menuju tempat duduknya dan mengambil smarthphone canggih nya untuk menelpon seseorang

"Bagaimana, apa kau menemukan dimana dia sekarang"

"…."

"Bagus. Pantau dan ikuti kemana dia melangkah"

"…."

"Oke. Aku tutup telponnya terlebih dahulu"

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya bersama seseorang di seberang sana. Dia memang menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti kegiatan Sungmin. Namja tersebut menimang handphone nya sebentar sebelum menyambar jas kerja nya dan pergi keluar dari ruangannya

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengintip rumah Sungmin dari luar. Menurut orang kepercayaannya, namja mungil itu baru saja pulang dari Kuliah nya dan wajah namja cantik itupun juga terlihat pucat. Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai ketika mendapati rumah Sungmin tak dipenuhi oleh banyak bodyguard sehingga tidak akan ada yang mencurigai dirinya yang tengah mengawasi rumah Sungmin dari luar karena kompleks perumahan Sungmin yang sepi dan juga kompleks ini hanya dihuni oleh keluarga Chaebol.

"Mungkin memang belum saatnya aku membalaskan dendam atas perlakuan mu kemarin. Tapi tunggu saja, mungkin perlakuan ku akan lebih kejam darimu" Kyuhyun tertawa bagai seorang iblis. Namja itu tersenyum puas akan rencana yang nantinya dia lakukan pada pemuda Lee itu.

**TBC**

**Annyeong Chapter 2 telah hadir. Bagaimana untuk chapter kemarin? Apakah memuaskan. Semoga saja ya hehehe. Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih atas review chapter kemarin. Saya sangat senang ketika membaca review dari readers tercinta. Dan jangan pernah putus asa dengan Kyumin. Sekian dulu cuap2 dari saya. Jangan lupa review ne. KyuMin is Real.**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**Elfkyumin137**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : You Changed My World**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Sungmin dengan serius meracik bahan makanan untuk tugas kuliahnya. Mata nya tak pernah lepas sedikitpun agar rasa masakannnya tetap enak. Namja mungil itu sedikit mengaduk makanannya dan kemudia mencicipi nya

"Lumayan. Semoga Dosen Kim menyukai nya" Sungmin menaruh masakannya tersebut ke dalam wadah yang sudah disiapkan. Namja itupun melepaskan apron pink nya dan menuju keran air untuk membasuh tangannya yang sedikit kotor.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi bel di depan rumah nya. Sungmin segera bergegas menuju pintunya yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk, Umma nya.

"Sini biar aku bantu Umma" Sungmin mengambil beberapa barang belanja milik Leeteuk. Namja itu membantu membawa ke dalam rumah dan meletakannya diatas sofa

"Bisakah kau ambilkan Air putih untuk Umma, Min?". Sungmin mengangguk dan segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelaa air putih

"Ini Umma, minumlah" Sungmin langsung menyerahkan air putih di hadapan Leeteuk. Sekali teguk Leeteuk langsung menghabiskan Air putih di tangan nya. Yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik di usianya menatap putra satu-satu nya itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Min?"

Sungmin tersenyum "Hanya membuat resep makanan untuk diserahkan pada Dosen Kim Umma" Ujarnya

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Sebelum Umma datang semua nya sudah selesai" Ucap Sungmin sebelum melihat beberapa tas belanja milik Leeteuk "Sebanyak ini. Untuk siapa Umma?" Tanyanya

"Seperti nya Umma lupa memberitahumu" Leetuk sedikit merubah posisi duduknya "Malam ini Umma dan Appa akan berangkat ke Jepang Min. Apa kau ingat dengan Jung Yunho teman Appa?"

"Tentu saja ingat. Kenapa dengan mereka Umma?" Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepala nya imut

"Anak mereka menikah dan Jaejoong mengundang Umma untuk datang. Dan juga tidak mungkin kalau Umma tidak menghadiri pernikahan anak mereka bukan"

Sungmin mangut-mangut "Apa yang menikah itu anak mereka yang tubuh nya sepert tiang listrik?"

Leeteuk tertawa "Ah Umma tidak menyangka kalau kau masih ingat dengan Changmin" Ujarnya

"Tentu saja aku mengingat tiang listrik jelek itu. Bahkan aku masih ingat kalau dia mengataiku anak perempuan. Bukankah menjengkelkan Umma. Kukira tidak ada yeoja yang mau dengannya" Ujar Sungmin dengan menggebu-gebu

"Hahaha bahkan kau juga mempunyai Ra-" Leetuk membekap mulutnya yang hampir keceplosan. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada anaknya

"Kenapa Umma? Memang nya Umma mau mengatakan apa? Sungmin kebingungan dengan ekspresi Leeteuk

"Tidak ada. Tadi itu Umma cuma mau pergi ke toilet iya ke toilet" Leeteuk berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin dari nada bicaranya

"Aku kira Umma mau mengatakan Apa. Sungmin pergi ke kamar dulu Umma. Mau istirahat" Ujar Sungmin setelah mengecup kedua pipi Leeteuk

"Ya. Beristirahatlah nak".

Selepas kepergian Sungmin, Leeteuk memandang anaknya sendu. Tadi itu dia hampir saja mengucapkan rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya bersama sang Suami.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Apa hasil lab itu memang benar Uisannim" Seorang yeoja cantik menatap khawatir Dokter yang hanya diam. Sang Suami di sampingnya memeluk pundak yeoja itu untuk memberi semangat**_

_**"Itu memang benar Nyonya Lee. Putra anda memang memiliki Organ yang juga dimiliki oleh perempuan yaitu Rahim"**_

_**Air mata nya jatuh dengan deras. Dia tidak menyangka putra satu-satu nya memiliki Rahim. Leeteuk memang tidak akan malu akan keistimewaan Putranya. Tapi apa kata orang kalau putra nya bukan laki-laki tulen. Leeteuk menatap putra kecil nya yang sedang tertidur diatas ranjang pasien**_

_**"Sayang jangan menangis. Walau begitu dia putra kita" Kangin mengelus sayang pundak istrinya**_

_**"Aku tidak pernah malu Kangin-ah. Hanya saja-" Ucapan Leeteuk terputus kala Kangin memotong ucapannya**_

_**"Jangan pernah dengarkan ucapan orang lain. Kita hadapi sama-sama nantinya. Percayalah padaku". Leeteuk tersenyum, itulah yang membuat dirinya sangat menyayangi Kangin. Meski namja itu dua tahun lebih muda darinya, Tapi Kangin dapat bersikap dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah dan itu membuat dirinya tenang.**_

_**"Aku selalu percaya padamu Kangin-ah"**_

_**"Memang seharusnya. Mari kita menjaga putra kecil kita bersama-sama sampai dia dewasa. Tak usah peduli juga kalau orientasi seksnya berbeda dari namja kebanyakan" Ucap Kangin dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya**_

_**"Karena dia adalah putra kecil kita" sepasang suami istri itu berpelukan erat sebelum Kangin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Dokter laki-laki di depannya**_

_**"Terima kasih Uisannim. Saya akan membawa pulang putra kami berdua"**_

_**"Tak perlu takut dengan pembicaraan orang Tuan Lee. Walau bagaimanapun dia adalah malaikat kalian"**_

_**"Saya memang tidak pernah malu Uisannim. Kalau begitu kami permisi"**_

_**Flashback End**_

Dan setelah kejadian itupun Kangin dan Leeteuk membesarkan Sungmin bersama-sama sampai namja itu dewasa. Bahkan di usianya yang ke 20 pun Leeteuk belum memberitahukan rahasia besar itu. Karena dia takut sang putra akan malu terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Lelah dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Leeteuk bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju kamar nya bersama

.

.

.

Sungmin memeluk erat kedua orangtua nya yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat menuju Tokyo, Jepang. Kangin mengelus lembut surai hitam milik Sungmin

"Jaga kesehatanmu Sungmin-ah. Jangan buat Umma dan Appa khawatir" Ujar Kangin

Sungmin tersenyum tipis "Appa tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Lagipula yang harus menjaga kesehatan itu Umma dan Appa. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian berdua" Ujarnya dengan nada tersirat khawatir

"Tidak. Yang harus menjaga kesehatan itu dirimu Lee Sungmin. Baik-baiklah disini dan jangan sampai berbuat nakal. Ingat itu" Peringat Kangin pada putra kesayangannya

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan membuat gesture seolah-olah seperti sedang hormat di hadapan kedua orangtua nya yang membuat Kangin tertawa lepas

"Hah, sebenarnya Appa tidak rela meninggalkan dirimu sendiri disini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Si Beruang itu memaksa Appa untuk hadir di pernikahan anaknya" Ucap Kangin dengan penuh penyesalan

"Tida apa-apa Appa. Lagipula aku sudah besar dan kalau ditinggal sendiri pun tidak akan menangis seperti anak berumur lima tahun" Ucapan Sungmin barusan membuat gelak tawa dari Leeteuk dan Kangin

"Kau selalu bisa membuat Umma tertawa dengan candaanmu Sungmin-ah" Puji Leeteuk

"Itulah Lee Sungmin". Mereka bertiga pun kembali tertawa sebelum Kangin melihat arloji nya yang terpasang di lengan kanannya

"Sepertinya kita harus segera masuk kedalam Sayang. Karena penerbangannya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi"

"Baiklah". Leeteuk dan Kangin sedikit berbenah dan kembali memeluk erat putra satu-satunya

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Min-ah" Ucap Kangin dan Leeteuk

"Kalian juga. Semoga Umma dan Appa selamat sampai tujuan"

Kangin tersenyum dan mengecup manis dahi Sungmin dengan diikuti oleh Leeteuk juga. Sepasang suami istri itu pun mulai masuk ke dalam Bandara Incheon. Namun sebelum pintu tertutup Leeteuk menoleh sekali kearah putra nya. Insting nya sebagai Ibu muncul. Leeteuk seperti merasa akan ada hal yang buruk pada putra nya

"Kau kenapa sayang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Leeteuk menatap Kangin "Entahlah perasaanku mengatakan kalau akan terjadi hal buruk pada Sungmin Kangin-ah" Ujarnya

Kangin memeluk Leeteuk erat "Hanya perasaanmu bukan? Kita doakan saja semoga Sungmin baik-baik saja disini. Oke"

"Semoga begitu"

Kangin tersenyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka memasuki ruangan Bandara

.

.

.

Sungmin menyetir mobil milknya dengan pelan. Jalanan Seoul saat ini tidak terlalu ramai jadi Sungmin tidak perlu ngebut untuk menuju rumahnya. Tanpa dia ketahui sebuah Van berwarna hitam mengikutinya sejak kepulangannya mengantar kedua orang tua nya ke Bandara. Dan tiba-tiba saja dari depan sebuah Van lainnya yang berwarna putih menyelip mobil Sungmin yang membuat namja itu menghentikan mobilnya mendadak

Sungmin melihat dari dalam Van itu keluar dua orang namja kekar sedang menuju mobilnya. Dengan takut Sungmin melepas sealblet nya dan berniat keluar. Tapi niat tinggal niat, kaca Mobilnya keburu dipecahkan yang membuat namja itu tak bisa keluar. Sungmin ditarik paksa dari dalam Mobilnya

"Yah! Siapa kalian. Lepaskan aku" Teriak Sungmin. Seolah tuli kedua namja itu tetap menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil dari nya itu. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil sapu tangan di kantong celananya dan tidak lupa membasahi nya dengan Obat Bius

"Lepas kan ak- eungghh" dengan lunglai Sungmin jatuh kedekapan salah satu namja tadi. Dengan sigap salah satu diantaranya tadi mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk dibawa ke dalam Van miliknya

.

.

.

"Eunghh" Lenguhan samar terdengar dari bibir mungil seorang namja. Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan. Namja itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena bias lampu merangsak masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

Sungmin bangun dari rebahannya dan sedikit memijit pelipis nya yang pening. Namja itu tidak menyadari sedikitpun yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tak lama suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Derap langkah kaki seseorang mulai mendekat membuat Sungmin sedikit awas dengan keadaan

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya kala menatap seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya

"Kau…" Tunjuknya

"Kukira kau melupanku Lee Sungminnie" Ejek seseorang yang ternyata adalah Cho Kyuhyun

"Mau apa kau!" Teriak namja mungil itu

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Sungmin dan menjilat sensual telinga namja itu "Tentu saja ingin bermain denganmu" Bisik Kyuhyun

Tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika. Tiba-tiba saja alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi. Sungmin beringsut ke belakang dan meringkukkan tubuhnya

"Apa maumu brengsek! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Teriaknya lagi

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat mangsa nya ketakutan. Namja itu memang mengikuti Sungmin ketika namja itu mengantar kepergian orang tua nya

"Hei simpan suaramu untuk mendesah dibawahku sayang. Jangan lupa untuk menyebut namaku 'Cho Kyuhyun' ketika kau orgasme dan saat aku menumbuk titik nikmatmu" Ujar Kyuhyun berucap sensual

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sungguh takut dengan situasi ini. Apalagi dia masih dalam keadaan lemah akibat obat Bius tadi

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini. Kau boleh minta apapun dariku asalkan kau membiarkan ku pergi" Ucapnya mencoba bernegosiasi dengan namja itu

"Tidak akan. Kau telah masuk ke dalam kandangku sekarang. Lagipula ini sebagai ajang balas dendam karena kau mempermalukanku waktu itu"

"Tapi bukan begini caranya. Biarkan aku pergi" Kata Sungmin

"Tidak akan pernah" Cibir Kyuhyun

Setelahnya Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung menghempas tubuh Sungmin dengan kasar. Tak lupa namja itu melepas kain yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin dengan kasar. Sekarang namja mungil itu naked total di bawah kuasa seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"Waw sepertinya kau nikmat Chagi. Lihatlah, bahkan tubuhmu seperti yeoja. Apa nanti nya kau bisa hamil anakku?" Tanyanya. Tentu saja Sungmin tak dapat menjawab karena Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan tak lupa juga tangannya yang diikat ke atas kepala ranjang

"Bolehkah aku menikmati milikku malam ini?". Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah basah karena air mata.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mencium bibir leher Sungmin brutal. Namja itu tak hanya mengecup, bahkan menjilat juga sesekali menggigit leher putih Sungmin.

"Eummphh" Sungmin hanya bisa bergumam dari bekapan sapu tangan itu. Tubuh nya selalu bergerak gelisah agar namja di atas nya menghentikan kegiatan panasnya

"Sepertinya ke lepaskan ini dulu" Kyuhyun melepaskan sapu tangan yang tadi nya membekap mulut Sungmin "Karena aku ingin mendengar desahan nikmatmu" Ujarnya kemudia menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin

"Ku…mohon..le..paskan aku hikss" Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh mulus itu. Tak nya terus bergeliya dengan menyentuh beberapa titik sensitive milik Sungmin

"Sepertinya kita langsung ke inti saja. Karena aku sudah tak tahan" Kyuhyun mulai memposisikan junior nya di bibir rectum Sungmin. Entahlah sejak kapan namja itu mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat dalam tubuhnya

JLEB

"Arrgghh…." Sungmin berteriak keras karena junior itu masuk tanpa penetrasi apapun. Setetes darah juga mengalir dari Hole Sungmin.

"Ughh kau sempithh…"Lenguh Kyuhyun.

"Lepp…paskan…aku..brengsekk!"

PLAK

"Diam! Kau hanya perlu menikmati nya dan mendesah di bawahku"

"Hikss….lepp…pas…sa..kitt ahhh" Rintih Sungmin

"Uhh…..geumanhae…eeungghh"

"Kaauhh…..Nikmaaathh….babyy….uh…aahh"

"Ohh…..Henti…..kaanhh…..ngghh"

"Ahh…Eungghh….Ahhh…Ohhh" Desah Namja tinggi yang sedang menggagahi Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya tanpa peduli Sungmin sudah meronta kesakitan karena permainan kasarnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin melepaskan cairannya yang tumpah sebagian di perut Kyuhyun.

"Kau lebih dulu datang. Munafik sekali" Ejek Kyuhyun. Mata itu menusuk ke dalam foxy bening milik namja berkulit putih itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun datang dan melesakkan begitu dalam penisnya agar cairan tersebut tidak keluar. Namja itu menarik nafasnya sebentar dan bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin untuk mengambil baju nya yang berserakan.

"Terima kasih. Harusnya aku menghukummu lebih dari ini. Tapi karena besok aku sibuk di kantor, jadilah permainan kita sampai disini" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kosong. Sebelum dia meninggalkan Sungmin, namja itu sempat menyeringai karena telah berhasil melaksanakan rencananya

.

.

.

Guyuran air shower terus membasahi tubuh telanjang Sungmin. Tak henti nya namja itu menangis terisak meratapi nasibnya

"Hikss...hikss...Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku hikss..". Sungmin terus-terusan memukul dada nya keras. Tak peduli dada nya sudah memerah akibat pukulannya sendiri

"hikss...aku jijik pada diriku sendiri..hikss"

Sungmin mulai menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lutut sambil terus menangis.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Umma dan Appa" Gumamnya lagi

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa senang dalam ruangan di kantor nya. Akhirnya rencana untuk menghancurkan Sungmin berhasil. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak membayangkan akan melakukan hal ini pada Sungmin. Padahal dirinya sendiri adalah namja straight

"Ya Tuhan aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa punya tubuh senikmat yeoja. Bahkan kulit nya yang lembut bisa kurasakan sampai sekarang" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras ketika Sungmin mulai bergentayangan di pikiran nya

"Untuk apa memikirkan namja yang jelas-jelas telah mempermalukanku. Rasakan kau Lee Sungmin" Ucapnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda

.

.

.

Sungmin terus menatap kososng kearah depan. Tak dipungkiri air matanya kembali mengalir. Seolah dirinya tak lelah menangis. Padahal foxy bening itu sudah membengkak sempurna bahkan terlihat menyipit

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Sungmin tersentak kala mendengar getaran suara di sampingnya. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati handphonenya bergetar pelan. Namja itu mengambil handphonennya dan mendapati Eunhyuk lah yang menelponnya. Pemuda Lee itu menghapus air matanya dan mendehemkan suara nya agar Eunhyuk tak curiga

"Yeobosseo"

'_**Yeobosseo Min-ah. Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku'**_

"Tadi aku ada di kamar mandi. Maaf"

Di balik telepon terdengar suara Eunhyuk mendengus _**'Itu memang kebiasanmu sejak dulu Sungminnie'**_

Sungmin tertawa "Harap maklum. Memang nya ada apa kau menelponku" sejenak Sungmin melupakan masalah nya

'_**Tidak ada. Hanya saja si Cerewet Ryeowook itu mengajak kita berkumpul di Caffe ku hari ini'**_

Mata Sungmin membulat penuh. Apa jadinya kalau dia bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Pasti kedua temannya itu menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya

'_**Min..Lee Sungmin'**_ Suara Eunhyuk terdengar kembali

"Y—ye"

'_**Bagaimana apa kau bisa?'**_

"Ten—tu. Tapi tolong katakan pada Ryeowook untuk pergi duluan saja. Nanti aku akan menyusul"

'_**Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan'**_

"Eumm tidak ada sebenarnya. Hanya saja orang tuaku pergi ke Jepang jadi sebelum pergi aku harus memeriksa keadaan rumahku" Sungmin berusaha meyakinkah Eunhyuk dari nada suaranya

'_**Baiklah. Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Ryeowook. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Oke'**_

"Oke. Sampai bertemu disana"

PIP

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan panggilannya secara sepihak. Namja itupun bergegas keluar dari kamar menuju dapur mengambil Es untuk mengompres matanya yang bengkak.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedikit terengah dan membuka pintu Caffe Eunhyuk. Sedikit tersenyum ketika matanya mendapati siluet tubuh kedua temannya

"Maaf terlambat hampir setengah jam" Ujarnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya

"Kau terlalu lama Min. Apa yang kau kerjakan hingga selama ini dan itu…." Ryeowook menunjuk kearah mata Sungmin "Kenapa bisa membengkak seperti itu?" Tanya nya dengan mata menyelidik

"Ini…." Sungmin menunjuk matanya sendiri "Ini karena aku habis menangis tadi malam. Kau tau bukan kalau kedua orang tua ku pergi ke Jepang"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya "Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi bukan?"

"Eoh. Tentu saja tidak ada"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas "Sudahlah Wook. Sungmin baik-baik saja. Jangan kau introgasi dirinya terus-menerus. Memangnya kau polisi" Ejeknya

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi dengan sahabatku" Ucapnya terdengar sedikit ketus

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas "Susah sekali kalau harus bicara denganmu Wook" Eunhyuk menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin "Memangnya apa yang orang tuamu lakukan di Jepang Min"

"Umma dan Appa menghadiri pernikahan anak sahabat mereka. Dan aku malas sekali ikut kesana. Padahal Appa mengajakku ikut serta kesana"

"Kenapa tidak ikut saja Min. Mungkin kau bisa membawa oleh-oleh dari Jepang untukku" Ucap Ryeowook

Eunhyuk menyentil dahi namja mungil itu"Heh harusnya kau berharap Sungmin tak ikut pergi. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan nya. Dan kau dengan teganya menyuruh dia pergi. Apa perlu ke lempar kau ke Danau belakang Wook?" Ancam Eunhyuk

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS saja. Benarkan Min?"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Beruntunglah hari ini sahabat nya mengajak berkumpul bersama. Sehingga dirinya bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya tadi malam

"Min kau melamun" Ryeowook melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Sungmin

"Aku" Tunjuk Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak melamun"

"Lalu kenapa pandanganmu terlihat kosong tadi. Apa itu artinya bukan melamun Min?"

Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya. Kenapa sahabat mungil nya yang satu ini bisa secerewet ini

"Aku baik-baik saja Ryeowookkie. Kau bisa lihat sendiri"

"Sungmin benar Wook. Dia baik-baik saja"

Sungmin tersenyum "Daripada kita membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Mall. Aku suntuk sekali"

"Aku setuju. Aku juga sama suntuknya denganmu Min" ucap Ryeowook semangat

"Aku juga" Ujar Eunhyuk

"Karena kalian berdua setuju lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Bagaimana?"

"Oke. Tapi tunggu disini sebentar. Aku harus meminta ijin pada Umma dan Appaku terlebih dahulu" Ujar Eunhyuk

"Kami tunggu diluar Hyuk-ah" teriak Sungmin

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak fokus membaca dokumen ditangannya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Tubuh Sungmin seakan candu baginya. Padahal namja bertubuh tinggi itu baru merasakan nya pertama kali. Apalagi ketika mengingat bibir itu. Sensasi lembut dan manis membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencicipinya kembali

"Padahal dia namja. Tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat manis dan cantik. Bahkan mengalahkan yeoja tulen sekalipun" gumamnya

TOK TOK

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja nya dari luar. Namja itu sedikit berdehem sebentar

"Masuk"

Orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu Kyuhyun menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak heran pada orang itu karena dia memang mengenalnya

"Chagi"

Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi tubuhnya "Ada apa Sooyoung-ah"

"Isshh tidak asyik sekali"

"Jangan kekanakkan Sooyoung-ah. Cepat katakan apa maumu datang kesini" Kyuhyun sedikit geram pada yeoja didepannya ini. Setelah mengenal cukup lama, Kyuhyun sudah tahu sifat asli yeoja ini

"Kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah. Apa ada yang lain. Apa kau mencoba selingkuh dariku"

BRAAK

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja nya cukup kuat. Namja dingin itu menatap tajam mata Yeoja Choi itu. Berani sekali yeoja ini mengatakan dirinya selingkuh

"Memangnya kau siapa Sooyoung-ah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kita tidak ada hubungan"

"Aku ini yeojachingumu. Dan jangan lupa kau juga sudah merengut keperawanan ku" Ujar Sooyoung tak mau kalah

"Kau butuh uang berapa untuk bisa mengembalikkan keperawananmu Choi Sooyoung"

PLAAK

Pipi kanan Kyuhyun memanas akibat tamparan kuat dari tangan Sooyoung. Yeoja itu menangis karena ucapan kurang ajar Kyuhyun

"Dasar brengsek. Biadab kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sooyoung di depan wajah Kyuhyun meski ada sedikit ketakutan juga

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ternyata yeoja ini berani juga menyumpahi dirinya tanpa takut. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Sooyoung

"Keparat! Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu. Harusnya kau ingat kalau dirimu hanyalah orang-orang yang bisa kutendang sekarang. Bahkan aku juga bisa memecat mu hari ini Nona Choi" Kyuhyun semakin menarik rambut cokelat itu kasar

"Aww…a—appo"

"Mana keberanianmu tadi Nona. Bahkan tadi kulihat kau sempat menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk. Ayo tunjukkan lagi, biar kutahu seberapa beraninya dirimu padaku" Sooyoung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terluka. Tidak menyangka kalau pria di hadapannya ini bisa berbuat hal kasar padanya

"Lepaskan. Kumohon lepaskan Kyuhyun"

"Kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak menggangguku lagi. Dan aku akan memberikan uangku agar kau bisa bersenang-senang diluar sana" Kyuhyun menghempas rambut itu kasar. Sooyoung berdiri dari simpuhnya

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun. Kupastikan surat pengunduran diriku akan segera kau dapatkan"

"Aku akan menunggunya. Kuharap kau tidak lupa pintu keluar" tanpa diperintah Sooyoung langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan keras

"Arrrghh. Brengsek!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi"

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki kantor milik adiknya. Dia juga tersenyum saat beberapa dari karyawan Kyuhyun menyapanya. Semua orang disana mengenal baik dengan namja berdimple itu. Saat Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Kyuhyun, tak sengaja dia melihat Sooyoung keluar dari ruangan kerja adiknya dengan mata yang sembab. Tak lupa penampilannya yang juga berantakan

"Sooyoung-ssi apa yang terjadi" Siwon mencekal lengan Sooyoung saat yeoja itu melewati dirinya. Siwon juga mengenal baik Sooyoung karena yeoja Choi itu merupakan sekretaris adiknya

"Tidak ada. Tolong lepaskan tangan anda Siwon-ssi"

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat sedang baik-baik saja. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu untukmu"

Sooyoung menatap Siwon "Adikmu yang brengsek itu telah melukai harga diriku. Dia memang namja biadab yang pernah kukenal" Ucapnya dingin

"Memangnya apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan padamu"

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya" Sooyoung menghempas kasar cekalan siwon tadi dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri disana.

Karena penasaran Siwon langsung melangkah cepat menemui sang adik

"Kyuhyun" Siwon langsung melenggang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu

"Tidak biasa hyung datang kesini"

Siwon menghela nafasnya "Siapa yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari ruanganmu Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon berusaha bersikap lembut agar adiknya ini tidak emosi

"Dia sekretarisku. Tadi dia baru saja mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini"

"Tidak Mungkin. Kudengar cara kerjanya bagus"

Kyuhyun mendongak "Hyung tahu darimana kalau cara kerjanya bagus. Buktinya saat Hyung belum datang dia baru saja menyumpahi diriku"

"Tadi Hyung baru berpapasan dengannya. Dan dia bilang kau baru saja melakukan hal yang telah melukai harga dirinya. Apa itu benar"

"Itu hanya dusta nya Hyung. Yang ada dia yang menyumpahi diriku. Bukan aku yang melukai dirinya"

"Tapi dia menangis Kyuhyun" Siwon tetap mempertahankan argumennya pada adik nya yang keras kepala ini

"Mungkin itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Wanita sekarang mempunyai hal yang picik Hyung. Sudahlah kenapa hyung harus memikirkan dia"

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Hyung Please" Mohon Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas

Siwon mengangguk "Baiklah". Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya bisa juga mengelabui kakak nya ini. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Siwon mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya bisa habis diceramahi dirinya

**TBC**

**Finally Chapter 3 update. Maaf kalau NC nya ga hot. Insya allah kalau ada NC lagi saya buat yang hot. Terima kasih untuk review chapter kemarin. Untuk chapter ini maaf kalau saya sedikit terlambat, karena saya seorang mahasiswi dan banyak tugas dari dosen dan saya juga baru saja menyelesaikan midtest. Dan saya juga tidak berjanji untuk update kilat nantinya. Sekian dulu cuap2 dari saya. Jangan Lupa Review ne. KyuMin is Real**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**Elfkyumin137**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : You Changed My World**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Sungmin memasuki sebuah supermarket. Setelah pulang dari Mall tadi, namja itu berpisah dengan sahabatnya karena harus membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang diperlukannya di Supermarket.

Seorang penjaga laki-laki tersenyum saat Sungmin memasuki supermarket berukuran sedang itu. Pemuda Aegyo itu terlihat memilih-milih beberapa Sayuran yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah mendapatkannya Sungmin segera memasukkan sayuran itu kedalam keranjang. Tidak sengaja Sungmin mendengar sebuah benda jatuh di belakangnya

Pemuda Lee itu mengerenyitkan dahinya kala matanya melihat seorang namja yang sedang kesusahan mengambil beberapa kaleng yang sedang mengelindir. Ada juga yang jatuh tepat di kaki Sungmin. Namja manis itupun langsung mengambil kaleng yang jatuh tadi

"Ini kalengnya" Sungmin menyerahkan kaleng ditangannya tadi pada namja di hadapannya

"Gomawo" namja tadi langsung mengambil kaleng yang ada di tangan Sungmin

"Apa yang terjadi hingga kaleng-kaleng ini berjatuhan?"

"Tadi saya tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya"

Sungmin mengangguk sebentar "Boleh saya bantu. Sepertinya anda kesusahan untuk menyusunnya"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum, meletakkan keranjang di tangannya ke lantai dan langsung merebut kaleng di tangan namja tadi. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin menyusunnya agar tidak jatuh

"Terima kasih kembali. Eumm Kim Kibum Imnida" namja yang ternyata bernama Kibum itu mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut hangat oleh Sungmin

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Senang mengenalmu Kibum-ssi"

"Ah tidak usah terlalu formal padaku"

Kedua namja tadi terdiam sebentar sebelum dering handphone Kibum memecah kesunyian. Kibum pun mengambil handphone di sakunya

"Yeobosseo"

'_**Yeobosseo. Kau ada dimana Chagi'**_

"Aku sedang di supermarket. Kau sendiri ada dimana"

'_**Aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Kau ada di Supermarket mana. Biar kujemput'**_

"Aku akan sms dimana alamatnya. Sudah dulu ya Chagi, aku mau ke kasir sebentar. Annyeong Wonnie"

'_**Annyeong Kibummie'**_

PIP

"Maaf kalau membuatmu menunggu lama Sungmin-ah"

"Tidak masalah. Tadi itu orangtua mu yang menelpon"

"Bukan. Dia namjachinguku" Ujar Kibum dengan wajah yang memerah

"Namjachingu? Kau seorang…"

"Yap. Aku Gay Lee Sungmin" Sungmin terkejut bukan main kalau orang di hadapannya ini adalah Gay. Itu tidak masalah memang karena sahabatnya sendiri pun juga Gay.

"Jangan terkejut pada hal yang seperti itu. Aku tahu hal seperti ini memang tabu. Tapi kalau sudah cinta mau bagaimana lagi" kibum melirik arloji hitam di tangannya

"Sepertinya aku duluan Sungmin. Karena sebentar lagi Namjachingu ku menjemput. See You" Kibum melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin

"See you too" Sungmin tersenyum pada orang unik seperti kibum. Meski wajah itu terlihat datar ternyata Kibum asyik juga pikirnya

.

.

.

Dentuman music di sebuah Club terbesar yang terletak di Pusat kota Seoul itu terdengar nyaring. Banyak mobil mewah yang berjejer rapi disana. Tak terkecuali juga sebuah Mobil Audi berwarna Silver mewah juga ikut terlihat disana. Dari dalam itu keluar seorang namja bertubuh tinggi seorang diri. Namja itu menunjukkan kartu identitasnya pada seorang penjaga dan langsung dipersilahkan masuk

Seketika itu juga gemerlap lampu menembus retina matanya. Namja tadi memilih duduk di pojok Club dan memesan sebotol Wine untuk menemani dirinya

"Hai" namja tadi mendongak kala gendang telinganya menangkap suara seorang yeoja

"Kau sendiri"

"Hmm"

"Boleh aku menemanimu. Kurasa kau butuh teman"

"Hmm"

Yeoja tadi langsung duduk di sebelah namja itu. Gaun merah diatas lutut nya sedikit tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan paha putih mulus miliknya

"Seo JooHyun Imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Seohyun. Siapa nama mu Tampan"

"Cho Kyuhyun" Namja yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu hanya menatap Seohyun datar

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya tangan Seohyun membelai sensual dada bidang Kyuhyun

"Kau tampan. Mengapa pergi sendiri"

"Hanya sedang ingin sendiri"

"Aku bisa menemanimu malam ini tanpa dibayar. Sampai pagi pun akan aku temani" Kyuhyun hanya mendengar ocehan yeoja disampingnya. Tanpa dia sadari Seohyun perlahan menipiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua dan

CHUP

Kyuhyun masih terpaku karena yeoja ini dengan beraninya mencium bibirnya. Sedangkan Seohyun, yeoja itu terlihat menikmati Ciumannya walau Kyuhyun tidak membalasnya. Seohyun melumat bibir Kyuhyun penuh nafsu dan mendesah akibat perlakuannya sendiri

"Eungghh Kyuuhh..."

Tangan yeoja tinggi itu mulai mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun untuk menuju dadanya dan meremas nya sendiri meski menggunakan tangan Kyuhyun

"Eunghh Kyuuhh Ahh"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tercengang saat wajah Seohyun berubah menjadi Sungmin. Namja itu memejamkan matanya tapi tetap saja. Wajah Sungminlah terbayang. Kyuhyun pun melepas kasar Ciuman tadi untuk kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Entahlah, sejak kejadian tadi malam Kyuhyun merasa otak nya sedikit bergeser. Apalagi ketika terbayang bibir ranum Sungmin

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun menepis kasar lengan Seohyun "Maaf sepertinya aku harus pulang. Terima kasih telah menemaniku" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet cokelat kulit miliknya dan mengambil beberapa uang Won untuk diberikan pada Seohyun. Tidak lupa juga meletakkan beberapa lembar uang tadi diatas meja untuk membayar pesanannya. Tanpa menghiraukan Seohyun, Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar dari Club tadi

.

.

.

"Arrgghhh" Teriaknya frustasi. Jalanan yang sepi membuat Kyuhyun bisa berteriak sepuasnya. Sepulangnya dari Club, Namja kelahiran Februari itu menepikan mobil miliknya di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya yang lelah. Seharian ini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh namja mungil itu

"Kenapa harus namja itu. Aisshh aku masih normal tidak mungkin karena hanya menyetubuhinya Orientasi ku harus berubah" gumamnya

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun dengan kondisi berantakan. Kantong hitam samar menghiasi matanya akibat tidur yang tidak terlalu nyenyak. Kyuhyun menatap ngeri wajahnya sendiri karena tidur kurang dari dua jam. Namja tinggi itupun langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selang 30 menit Kyuhyun keluar dengan keadaan fresh. Pria bermarga Cho itu mendekati ranjang yang telah terhampar baju kantor miliknya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mewahnya dan menuruni tangga mansion besar itu

"Kyu, sarapan dulu nak" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika Heechul memanggilnya. Dia melihat Sang Appa yanh sedang membaca koran paginya dan Hyungnya yang sedang memainkan smartphonenya

"Tadi malam kau pulang jam berapa Kyu" Tanya sang Appa setelah meletakkan koran yang tadi dibaca pria berwajah oriental itu

"Seperti biasa Appa"

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu Kyu. Kau dan Siwon adalah penerus Cho Corporation" Yap, Hankyung dan Heechul memang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan sang putra bungsunya itu. Meski sudah diperingati berkali-kali tapi Kyuhyun tetap melakukannya.

"Aku pasti akan menghentikannya Appa"

"Tapi kapan Nak. Kau sudah mengucapkan itu beratus kali" Hankyung sudah jengah akan sikap cuek milik Kyuhyun. Anak keduanya itu terlalu keras tidak seperti Siwon

"Appa jangan terlalu khawatir. Apa Appa tidak bosan berbicara ini setiap hari?" Hankyung sudah bersiap menyela sebelum suara sang istri mendahuluinya

"Jangan bahas ini di ruang makan. Lebih baik kalian nikmati sarapan paginya" Ketiga namja diruangan itu langsung melahap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Heechul tanpa bantahan sama sekali

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kibum, Siwon" Tanya Heechul sesaat setelah wanita cantik itu menghabiskan sarapannya

"Baik Umma"

"Ajakalah dia kemari. Appa dan Umma sudah rindu dengannya" ujar Hankyung

"Aku pasti akan mengajaknya kesini Appa. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak bisa karena dia sibuk dengan skripsi nya"

"Tidak masalah nak" Heechul menepuk pundak Siwon dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati sarapannya "Kau sendiri, apa sudah menemukan calonmu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sembari mengunyah makanannya

"Kau sudah dewasa nak. Sudah saatnya mencari pendamping. Appa dan Umma juga membutuhkan cucu" nasehat Hankyung

"Jangan sekarang dulu Appa. Biarkan Siwon hyung menikah terlebih dahulu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara sarapannya dan meletakkan alat makannya tadi. Namja itu beranjak dari duduknya. Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi Heechul dan Hankyung dan bergegas menuju kantornya

"Hahh" Hankyung memijit pelipisnya "Kapan anak itu akan berubah. Aku sudah pusing karena harus menegurnya berkali-kali"

"Biarkan saja dulu Appa. Aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti berubah. Kita hanya perlu berdoa"

Hankyung mengangguk "Kau benar nak. Terima kasih"

Siwon menatap arloji hitam miliknya "Sepertinya aku harus berangkat ke kantor karena hari ini ada Meeting. Annyeong Umma, Appa" Siwon juga mencium kedua pipi Heechul dan Hankyung dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk segera bergegas pergi ke kantor

.

.

.

"Wonnie" Siwon hampir terjungkal saat Kibum langsung memeluknya. Tidak biasanya kekasih dinginnya ini bersikap manja padanya

"Ada apa chagi? Sepertinya kau senang sekali?" Siwon mengelus lembut kepala Kibum ketika sudah membalikkan badan

"Aku baru saja lulus ujian skripsi. Dan tinggal menunggu wisuda Wonnie"

Siwon tersenyum senang "Chukkae Chagi. Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya"

"Aku akan menggantikan posisi Appa menjadi Dokter di rumah sakit" Ujar Kibum tersenyum sumringah "Kau tahu Won menjadi dokter adalah impian ku sejak dulu. Karena mengobati orang yang sakit adalah pekerjaan mulia. Dan aku juga ingin mengurus kedua orangtua ku sendiri apabila mereka sakit"

"Kalau aku yang sakit bagaimana?"

"Kau punya tangan dan kaki kan. Berobat saja sendiri" Ujar Kibum dengan cueknya

"Yah mana bisa begitu. Kau juga harus mengobatiku Chagi"

Kibum tertawa melihat wajah memelas di hadapannya ini. Seandainya ada Karyawan Siwon yang melihat wajah ini mungkin mereka tidak percaya kalau direktur mereka yang biasa menampilkan wajah tegas bisa juga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memelas

"Hei aku bercanda. Dan jangan perlihatkan wajah mu seperti itu. Aku jadi sakit perut"Canda Kibum

"Aku akan menghukummu Kim Kibum"

"Dan aku menghajarmu Tuan Cho Siwon"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama akibat kekonyolan yang mereka perbuat

"Sebagai tanda keberhasilanmu bagaimana kalau kita nanti makan siang bersama"

"Tapi aku ingin makan bulgogi"

"Permintaan dikabulkan. Ayo"

Sepasang kekasih itu keluar bersama dari ruangan kerja Namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka membuat decak iri diantara para Karyawan yang tidak sengaja melihat kemesraan keduanya

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat kemesraan pasangan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sudah tahu dirinya sendiri dan yang di hadapannya ini malah mesra-mesraan. Sungmin merasa seperti nyamuk kalau begini

"Yah bisakah kalian berdua hentikan tingkah konyol kalian berdua?"

Kedua pasangan tadi menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Wajah itu seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya dan itu sungguh menggemaskan

"Cari Pacar sana dengan begitu kau tidak akan cemburu melihat kemesraan kami Lee Sungmin" suruh Ryeowook

Pemuda Lee itu ingin sekali menggeplak kepala namja kelahiran bulan Juni itu. Dengan tampang tidak berdosa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu

"Aku tidak mau. Nanti saja"

"Hei Lee Sungmin apa kau tahu Kim Jungmo?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk saat Yesung menanyakan orang yang bernama 'Jungmo' Tadi "Dia anak fakultas seni jurusan Seni musik. Yang kudengar dia menyukaimu Min. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba berkenalan dengannya saja. Barangkali dia mau"

"Aku tidak suka padanya Hyung. Dia terlalu urakan"

"Lalu tipe seperti apa yang kau cari Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin tersenyum cerah tidak lupa menopangkan dagunya di tangan "Aku suka lelaki yang dewasa, memakai Jas,berwibawa dan tidal lupa sayang padaku" Ujarnya

"Dalam mimpimu Sungmin"

"Semoga badanmu bertambah pendek Kim Ryeowook"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua namja ini meski bersahabat terkadang ada percecokan. Kalau bukan Sungmin yang memulai bisa juga Ryeowook

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti. Apa kalian tidak malu dilihat oleh mereka" Tunjuk Yesung pada beberapa mahasiswa yang menatap kearah meja mereka

"Dia yang duluan Hyung" Adu Sungmin

"Dia Hyung" Ryeowook mencoba membela diri

"Aisshh. Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa jangan bertingkah kekanakkan. Lama-lama kepala ku bisa pecah" Ujar namja kepala besar itu frustasi

Sungmin dan Ryeowook terdiam. Suasana hening menyergap mereka. Sungmin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya dan YeWook yang juga sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sampai suara seorang namja mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

"Permisi apa aku boleh duduk disini karena semua bangku sudah penuh" Sungmin dan Yewook mendongakkan kepala mereka untuk kemudian mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling kantin yang memang telah penuh semua

"Ohh maafkan kami Jungmo-ssi. Kau boleh duduk di sebelah Sungmin" Yesung menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Sungmin "Tidak apa-apa kan Min kalau Jungmo duduk di sebelahmu" Ujar Yesung dengan ragu.

Sungmin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bukannya tidak mau hanya saja dia malas sekali kalau harus berdekatan dengan Gitaris band di kampusnya ini

"Si—silahkan" Ucap Sungmin tergagap

Jungmo tersenyum dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Ternyata menyenangkan juga duduk di sebelah pujaan hati apalagi Sungmin. Karena Jungmo memang menyukai Sungmin sejak dulu. Sewaktu mereka masih ospek

"Eumm Wook aku duluan Ya. Tadi aku ada janji untuk keruangan Han Songsaenim sekarang"

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang sedang memelas. Ryeowook tahu kalau Sungmin tidak suka dengan namja yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya Min" Sungmin langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk minta maaf karena tidak bisa lebih lama. Setelahnya namja bertubuh mungil itu berlari keluar dari kantin kampus

"Haah….haah" Sungmin menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam. Berlari cepat membuat tenaganya terkuras. Janji dengan Han Songsaenim sebenarnya hanya akal-akalannya dan Sungmin sangat senang saat tahu Ryeowook paham dengan kodenya

"Daripada bersembunyi terus lebih baik aku Caffe Eunhyuk saja" Gumamnya

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghempas dokumen diatas meja itu kasar. Pikirannya saat ini sangat kalut sekali. Dan kalian pasti tahu siapa yang telah memenuhi pikiran namja tampan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin. Rupanya Namja Lee itu sudah memenuhi sebagian otak Cho Kyuhyun ini.

"Kenapa aku jadi malah menginginkannya lagi. Astaga apa yang terjadi pada diriku" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri tanpa tahu pintu pintu ruangannya terbuka menampakkan seorang Namja berwajah mirip ikan menatap heran padanya

"Yah Kyu apa kau gila dengan menepuk-nepuk kepalamu sendiri"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat perilaku konyolnya ketahuan namja di hadapannya ini "Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Dan tadi kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu"

Donghae duduk dengan cueknya "Yang kulakukan disini karena ingin mengajakmu makan siang di Caffe kekasihku" Ujarnya tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam

"Aku sedang sibuk Hyung"

"Jangan sibuk berkencan dengan Dokumen Kyu. Ayolah sesekali kita makan siang bersama"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum memperbaiki penampilannya "Baiklah. Ayo"

"Yeay. Terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun" sorak Donghae

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobil nya di pinggir jalan. Namja itu keluar bersamaan dengan namja yanh duduk disebelah bangku kemudi

"Aku seperti pernah kesini. Tapi kapan ya?"

Donghae menengok Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiam diri "Yah Cho Kyuhyun sampai kapan kau akan berdiri dengan tampang bodohmu disana. Cepat masuk" Perintah Donghae

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda di depannya tajam. Berani sekali memerintah dirinya

"Siapa kau hingga berani memerintahku"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya "Yaissh sudah lupakan saja. Ppalli Kyu" Dengan perasaan kesal campur aduk Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya

"Kau mau pesan apa Kyu?" Tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun membuka menu yang tersedia "Kimchi dengan Air putih saja. Aku sedang malas makan hari ini" Ucapnya seraya menyandarkan tubuh di bangku

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya "Malas makan? Tumben sekali" gumamnya

"Apa yang kau bicarakan barusan Tuan Lee Donghae" rupanya Kyuhyun mendengar gumaman tidak jelas itu hingga menegur Donghae

"Tidak ada" Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Caffe dan menemukan seorang pelayan yang dikenalnya

"Yah Jinki-ah kemari"

Namja bernama Jinki itu menghampiri bangku Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"Eoh Donghae Hyung. Tumben sekali berkunjung kemari"

"Hanya ingin makan siang sekaligus menemui Eunhyuk tentunya" Donghae tertawa pelan membuat namja yang sedang duduk di depannya itu membuat ekspresi serasa ingin muntah

"Hentikan wajah mesummu itu Lee Donghae"

"Kau lebih mesum dariku Cho" Sembur Donghae

Donghae menepuk kepalanya sendiri seakan teringat mengapa dia memanggil namja bernama Jinki ini

"Tolong kau serahkan pesanan ini ke dapur"

"Oke. Mohon ditunggu sebentar Hyung"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae seakan ingin tahu mengapa Donghae bisa akrab dengan namja tadi

"Hyung kau kenal dengan namja tadi?"

Donghae mengangguk "Tentu saja. Dia sepupu jauh Eunhyuk, kekasihku yang mempunyai Caffe ini. Dia bernama Lee Jinki atau biasa dipanggil Onew" Kyuhyun hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya

"Lalu apa yang dilakukannya disini"

"Dia bekerja paruh waktu sambil mengisi waktu kuliahnya. Daripada punya waktu kosong lebih baik digunakan untuk bekerja dan bisa mendapat Uang"

"Dia disini bersama siapa Hyung"

"Sendiri. Kedua orangtua nya di Busan. Tapi yang kudengar dia pindah dari Apartemen kecilnya ke rumah Eunhyuk" sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Namja itu melihat ke sekeliling Caffe. Sedikit terkejut saat retina matanya menangkap siluet tubuh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya

"Lee Sungmin" Donghae mengerenyitkan dahinya saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama Sungmin

"Kau kenal dengan Sungmin, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae dengan ekspresi penasaran

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Tapi aku mendengar kau menyebut nama nya Kyu"

"Mungkin Hyung salah dengar"

Donghae menggeleng. Dia tidak mungkin salah dengar dan dia juga yakin kalau Kyuhyun menyebut nama Lee Sungmin. Tapi mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mau mengaku pikirnya.

"Ehemm pesanannya sudah datang. Silahkan dinikmati Hyung" Donghae tersentak saat Jinki sudah meletakkan pesanan mereka

"Gomawo Jinki-ah"

"Saya permisi kebelakang Hyung"

"Ne"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar makanan dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang sudah menikmati makanannya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bergairah menyantap makanannya dia lebih tertarik untuk menyantap hidangan yang lebih menantang. Kalian pun pasti tahu apa maksudku?

"Kyu kenapa tidak dimakan" Tanya Donghae ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun hanya menatap makanan itu "Entahlah Hyung tiba-tiba selera makanku hilang"

"Hei kau sudah memesan lebih baik cepat dimakan"

"Aku lebih berselera memakan hidangan lain Hyung"

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa tidak memesan saja"

"Haisshh Hyung tidak mengerti"

Donghae memang tidak mengerti akan ucapan ambigu Kyuhyun.

"Lalu makanan itu akan kau biarkan saja" Omel Donghae

"Kalau mau Hyung bisa memakannya"

Donghae mendelik "Yah aku sedang dalam proses diet. Jangan kau tawari makan yang banyak"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap namja Lee itu datar tanpa berniat menyahutnya. Tanpa Donghae ketahui , mata Kyuhyun sedikit mengarah ke Sungmin. Gairah nya meledak begitu melihat namja itu tersenyum. Meski duduk di pojok Kyuhyun masih dapat menatap namja itu

"Kyu menurutmu hadiah apa yang pantas untuk kuberikan pada Eunhyuk" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Donghae ketika namja itu bertanya padanya

"Terserahmu Hyung"

"Yaish aku minta saranmu karena sebentar lagi dia Ulang Tahun"

"Kau bisa memberikan jam tangan, mobil atau kau juga bisa melamarnya mungkin"

"Melamar? Orang tuaku sedang di London. Dan kau menyuruhku melamar Eunhyuk. Apa kau gila? Seru Donghae

"Astaga. Kau sudah besar dan kau juga bisa melamar pacarmu itu sendiri tanpa harus datang dengan orang tua"

"Tapi rasanya kurang kalau orang tua tidak datang"

"Lalu kau mau apa. Kenapa kau hari ini cerewet sekali Lee Donghae. Meminta saran padaku tapi kau sendiri malah tidak setuju"

"Saranmu yang tadi memang bagus Kyu. Tapi alangkah baiknya kalau orang tuaku juga datang Hehe.." Cengir Donghae. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mendecih

"Kalau begitu kau menyewa orang suruhan untuk menjadi orang tua mu agar bisa melamar kekasihmu itu selama orang tua mu tidak ada" Jawab Kyuhyun asal

"Kau masih waras bukan Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku masih waras Lee Donghae"

"Dan kenapa saranmu tidak berguna sama sekali"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah minta saran padaku"

Donghae menopangkan tangannya di meja "Lalu apa yang harus kuberikan padanya. Aku ingin memberikan kenangan berkesan di hari ulang tahunnya"

Kyuhyun sedikit kasihan melihat wajah frustasi namja yang sering dijuluki Fishy itu. Namja tinggi itu menjentikkan jarinya saat ide terbaik sudah di dapatnya

"Aku ada ide Hyung"

"Pasti tidak bermutu lagi" Gerutu Donghae

"Aishh dengarkan dulu" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala Donghae agar menatapnya

"Kau bisa memberikannya Suprise. Misalnya mengajaknya berkencan di Outdoor dengan Musik Waltz. Pasti dia akan senang"

Donghae sedikit berpikir sebelum menerjang Kyuhyun "Ah Terima Kasih Cho Kyuhyun. Kukira otakmu hanya menyarankan ide yang Konyol- konyol saja"

"Aku tidak sepertimu Hyung" delik Kyuhyun. Namja itu menatap arloji nya "Sepertinya aku harus balik ke kantor lagi Hyung. Setengah jam lagi aku ada Meeting"

"Oke. Tunggu disini sebentar"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghar yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Tidak lupa namja berwajah datar itu menatap Sungmin yang masih duduk disana. Perasaan berdebar itu Kyuhyun rasakan. Menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit berpikir apakah dirinya sudah waras atau tidak

"Kyu kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Donghae karena melihat Kyuhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita pulang"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan badannya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Berkutat terlalu lama pada dokumen membuatnya lelah juga. Namja itu bangkit dari berbaringnya, melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

Tidak beberapa lama Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja itu membuka lemari untuk mengambil satu stel Piyama. Piyama baby blue menjadi pilihanya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun berbaring kembali untuk bersiap menuju alam Mimpi

.

.

.

"Aahh...ahhh...ohh..Faasteerhh" Desahan seorang namja mengalun keras di sebuah kamar luas

"Kkauu semptiihh sayanggghh"

"Oohh Ku..mohonnnh le...biihh cepaatthh"

"AHH" namja yang berada diatasnya menyeringai senang saat sudah menemukan prostat namja di bawahnya.

"Uuhh...aahh...ohhh..ohh"

"Kkau yangh terbaikhh Chagii"

"Kau juga Kyu Ohh"

Merasa bosan dengan posisi tadi. Kyuhyun memerintahkan namja dibawah nya untuk berganti posisi

"On Top Min. Aku ingin kau berada diatasku" Kyuhyun menjilat sensual telinga namja bernama Sungmin itu.

"Ahh...ahh...ohh kkau memenuhii Ku Kyuu" Sungmin merasa posisi on top membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin masuk dalam hole sempit miliknya

"Kau mencoba Dirty talk baby"

"Ahh tidaakhh...aku..ohh..mengatakan yang sejujurnya..Ahh" untuk yang kesekian kalinya prostat Sungmin ditumbuk kejantanan Kyuhyun

"Uhh…..ahh…ohh..aahhhh"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat seksi apalagi dengan peluh yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Tidak lupa bibir shape M itu mengeluarkan desahan yang mengalun indah

"Ahh….Jangaanhh…kkauu…ketatkanhh…hole mu Minhh….ohhh"

Sungmin terus mempercepat gerakannya agar klimaks cepat sampai karena dirinya sudah terlalu lelah

"Aakuu…hampirrhh…Kyuhh"

"Bersama..chagiihh"

"Ahh"

Desahan panjang tadi menutup kegiatan panas yang sudah dilakukan selama berjam-jam itu

"That's a great sex. Thank you Min"

"You're Welcome" Sungmin mengecup singkat bibir tebal Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Kau memang indah Min" gumamnya

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak mendapati jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil nya 'Min' itu.

"Min" panggilnya

"Min" Kyuhyun meraba tempat tidur sampingnya hingga

BUKK

"Aww"Ringis Kyuhyun dan secara tidak sengaja pula tadi Kyuhyun berguling ke samping tempat tidur hingga membuatnya terjatuh

"Hah ternyata yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Tapi berasa nyata sekali. Dan ini…." Kyuhyun menatap bagian selatannya yang sedikit mengembung "Kenapa harus ereksi lagi?"

"Sepertinya aku memang harus bermain solo" gumamnya

**TBC**

**Hai saya kembali setelah hampir dua bulan menghilang. Maaf karena kemarin itu saya sibuk dengan tugas dan baru saja selesai Final test. Sebenarnya saya sedih pas baca review dari readers untuk saya supaya **

**Jadi hari ini permintaan dari Readers sekalian saya kabulkan dengan update ff ini. Mari kita sama-sama ucapkan #HappyKyuMinDay #HappyJOYDay. Terlambat sehari namun Insya Allah masih barokah. Kita doakan semoga Papa Kyu bisa menjemput kebahagiaannya dengan menikahi Mama Min dan Mama segera menulis surat cerai buat Istri bunglon-Nya. **

**Sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa review ne**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign, **

**Elfkyumin137**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : You Changed My World**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Akhirnya kita kembali ke Seoul lagi Yeobo"

"Apa kau sudah merindukan Sungmin?"

Leeteuk mengangguk "Tentu saja. Beberapa hari di jepang membuat ku merindukan putera kita yang manis itu" Ujarnya

"Sebentar lagi kita juga akan melihatnya Yeobo. Bagaimana kabarnya Sungmin selama kita tinggal?"

"Entahlah. Semoga dia baik-baik saja"

"Semoga saja"

.

.

.

"Min...Lee Sungmin" Panggil Ryeowook

"Ada apa Wook"

Ryeowook melangkah mendekati Sungmin "Itu kemarin Jungmo menitipkan surat padaku. Dan dia memaksa ku agar kau membaca surat ini" Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Sungmin yang sudah diambilnya dari dalam tas

"Memangnya ada urusan penting apa di dalam surat ini?"

Ryeowook mengendikkan kedua bahunya "Entahlah. Dia hanya ingin kau saja yang membaca surat itu" Ujarnya

Sungmin pun mulai membuka surat beramplop baby blue itu. Dan membaca nya dengan seksama

_**To : Lee Sungmin**_

_**Hai. Aku tahu mungkin kau belum terlalu mengenalku. Aku Kim Jungmo, anak fakultas seni. Kau teman dari Yesung bukan? Hehe. Melalui surat ini sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Aku menyukaimu Sungmin. Aku tahu ini terdengar lancang tapi aku juga tidak ingin memendamnya terlalu lama. Kalau kau mau menjawab surat ini, kau bisa menemui ku diatap Kampus jam satu siang ini. Sekian**_

_**From : Kim Jungmo**_

Sungmin menutup surat yang dibacanya tadi. Dia melihat Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran

"Apa isinya Min?"

"Dia menyukai ku Wook. Dan dia juga ingin bertemu denganku di atap kampus jam satu siang"

Ryeowook membulatkan mata "Menyukai mu?"

"Emm"

Ryeowook langsung memeluk Pemuda Lee itu erat "Huaa Chukae Lee Sungmin. Akhirnya sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai kekasih"

Sungmin melepas pelukan Ryeowook "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku juga menyukainya?" namja aegyo itu menatap Ryeowook tajam "Aku tidak menyukainya Kim Ryeowook" Sambung Sungmin lagi

"Tapi dia menyukaimu Min"

"Tapi aku tidak"

"Lalu kau menyukai siapa?"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu nya "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu" ujarnya polos

"Aishh terserahlah. Lalu kau akan menjawab apa padanya?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin berpacaran dulu. Karena aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati namja sebaik dia"

Ryeowook mengangguk "Yap kau benar. Hwaiting Min"

"Gomawo Ryeowokkie"

.

.

.

Sungmin menarik nafas perlahan ketika rasa gugup mendera dirinya. Namja mungil itu memegang knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Mata bulat itu melihat seorang namja yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Sambil memberj support untuk dirinya sendiri, Sungmin mulai melangkah mendekati Jungmo

"H-hai" Sapa Sungmin dengan suara bergetar

Jungmo membalikkan badannya "Eoh Sungmin. Kukira kau tidak akan datang"Ujarnya

"Mian. Tadi ada sedikit kesibukan"

"TIdak masalah. Sebaiknya kita duduk disana dulu" Tunjuk Jungmo pada sebuah kursi panjang.

"Emm apa kau sudah menerima suratku?"

"Aku sudah menerima dan membacanya" Jawab Sungmin pelan

Jungmo menatap Sungmin "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Maaf Jungmo-ssi aku tidak berniat mengecewakanmu hanya saja aku belum memikirkan hubungan yang terlalu jauh dan aku juga menyukai seseorang" sesal Pemuda Manis itu. Entahlah apakah lontaran ia tengah menyukai seseorang benar atau tidak karena hanya Sungmin yang tau itu semua.

Wajah Jungmo berubah muram "Benarkah?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Mungkin kau bisa mencari penggantiku yang lebih baik lagi"

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf"

Sungmin tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa"

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit mengecewakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga tidak membuat kau kecewa padaku"

Sungmin diam tidak menjawab perkataan Jungmo. Akhirnya perasaan lega datang juga.

"Aku pergi dulu Jungmo-ssi. Kau tidak marah kalau aku tinggal sendiri bukan?"

"Hei aku tidak marah. Lagipula aku juga sedang ingin menenangkan diriku. Kau boleh pergi"

"Gomawo Jungmo-ssi"

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih berdiri disana tanpa berniat berbalik ke belakang

.

.

.

"Chagiya"

Eunhyuk yang saat itu sedang membersihkan Caffenya langsung menghambur ke pelukan Donghae ketika kekasihnya itu datang berkunjung

"Hae-yah. Bogoshippo"

"Nado Chagi"

"Aku sudah disini beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa kau baru kemari? Apa kau sudah lupa denganku?"

Donghae mencium pucuk hidung Eunhyuk gemas "Aku kemarin datang kesini Chagi. Apa Onew tidak memberitahumu?"

"Si Ayam itu tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Pantas saja kemarin itu dia terus-terusan menggodaku. Lalu kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang mendatangiku?"

"Kemarin aku bersama sahabatku kesini. Karena dia sibuk jadilah kami pulang"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas "Kau kesini bersama siapa?"

"Sendiri"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan. Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?"

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya "Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi-."

"Nanti aku yang akan minta ijin pada orang tuamu. Kau bersihkan dulu dirimu" Ujar Donghae seraya mendorong tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hae-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Lee Hyukjae atau kau kucium disini"

"Dasar Mesum" Semprot Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya tertawa lebar mendengarnya

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan calon Sekretaris kita yang baru Lee Taemin?"

Taemin menunduk ketakutan "Belum sajangnim"

"Lalu. Kau tau aku tidak bisa bekerja tanpa sekretaris" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada suara meninggi. Dia kesal bagaimana bisa karyawannya ini belum mendapatkan sekretaris untuknya

"Tapi yang melamar perempuan semua sajangnim"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kau harus mencari laki-laki. Aku tidak mau tau kalau besok masih belum ada, Kau akan kupecat. Mengerti"

"Mengerti Sajangnim"

"Kau keluar sekarang" tanpa diperintah dua kali Taemin langsung keluar dari ruangan yang membuat tubuhnya panas dingin itu. Kyuhyun kembali merutuki cara kerja karyawannya tadi. Apa susahnya mencari sekretaris laki-laki pikirnya.

Memang semenjak Sooyoung mengundurkan diri, Kyuhyun belum mendapatkan sekretaris pengganti jadilah namja itu harus menghandle pekerjaannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaca dokumen yang menumpuk itu dengan seksama. Sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata nya yang melorot

TOK TOK

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen ke pintu ketika mendengar ada yang mengetuk. Kyuhyun pun meletakkan dokumennya ke atas meja

"Masuk" Titah Kyuhyun

Taemin melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Dengan gugup yeoja berkacamata itu berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun

"Calon sekretaris baru yang anda pinta sudah datang Sajangnim"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya "Cepat sekali. Kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku bukan?" ujarnya sedikit menatap tajam Taemin

"Tidak Tuan. Tadi dari bagian HRD menerima sebuah lamaran pekerjaan. Dan dia juga seorang laki-laki"

"Lalu dimana dia"

Taemin menunjuk arah belakangnya "Sedang menunggu diluar Sajangnim"

"Suruh masuk" Perintah Kyuhyun

Taemin langsung membalikkan badannya sesaat telah menerima perintah Kyuhyun.

Namja berwajah dingin itu mendengar derap langkah seseorang. Dia melihat seorang namja masuk bersamaan dengan Taemin. Dia mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika menatap penampilan sekretaris barunya itu. Baju yang dimasukkan dengan rapi, celana diatas perut, dasi yang terlalu mengikat leher, rambutnya yang licin dan tidak lupa kacamata tebalnya. Benar-benar rapi lah.

"Siapa namamu" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata tajam nya

"Choi Minho Sajangnim"

"Sejak kapan kau memasukkan lamaran disini"

"Baru hari ini Sajangnim. Tadi bagian HRD menyuruh saya untuk langsung masuk kesini. Dan kebetulan tadi saya bertemu nona ini" Ujarnya sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup, Kyuhyun terlalu menatap nya intens dari atas sampai ke bawah

"Ooo" Kyuhyun hanya mengangukkan kepalanya. Sesekali dia meneliti penampilan Minho dan Taemin. Bagaimana bisa sama seperti itu pikirnya

Yang di pandang hanya tersenyum kikuk "Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan saya Sajangnim" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis "Tidak ada. Hanya saja penampilanmu tidak lebih dengan yeoja yang sedang berdiri di sebelahmu itu" Minho menoleh menatap Taemin yang juga menatapnya "Dia Lee Taemin. Kepala bagian di perusahaan ini. Jadi dia juga atasanmu Minho" Minho kembali membalikkan badannya ketika Kyuhyun bersuara

"Oh Nde. Jadi kapan saya mulai bekerja Sajangnim"

"Mulai hari ini. Biar Taemin yang akan menunjukkan ruanganmu. Kalian berdua boleh keluar"

"Terima kasih Sajangnim" ujar keduanya setelah sebelum nya membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu

.

.

.

"Haah...haah" Sungmin terus menarik nafasnya. Sejak dari atap kampus tadi, Ia terus berlari sampai ke bawah hingga ke halaman kampus. Namja itu berniat membolos untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya. Kaki mungil itu terus melangkah gesit keluar dari area Kampus. Sesekali namja itu meniup kedua tangannya ketika rasa dingin menyergap tubuh mungilnya.

"Setelah ini aku harus kemana ya?" Sungmin sedikit berpikir untuk tujuannya hari ini. Tidak lama pemuda berumur 20-an itu menjetikkan jari dirasa ide telah di dapat

"Sepertinya aku tahu harus kemana" gumamnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya

.

.

.

"Eunhyukkie" Teriak Sungmin dari luar

Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya saat bukan Eunhyuk lah yang keluar melainkan, Ibu dari pemuda Gummy smile itu

"Eoh Ahjumma. Mana Eunhyukkie"

Junsu tertawa pelan "Dia sedang pergi dengan Donghae. Apa Eunhyuk tidak memberitahumu nak?"

"Tidak" Ucap Sungmin dengan gelengan kepala

"Begitu ya. Lebih baik kau masuk saja. Cuaca diluar sangat dingin. Ahjumma takut kau sakit. Ayo" Junsu menarik tangan mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam Caffe nya. Seketika rasa hangat menjalar ke tubuh Sungmin dan membuat namja itu sedikit nyaman

"Kau mau apa? Biar Ahjumma buatkan spesial untuk Sungminnie yang manis"

Sungmin tertawa lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya "Hot Chocolate saja Ahjumma" Ujarnya girang

"Oke. Tunggu disini sebentar" sepeninggal Junsu, Sungmin membuka smartphonennya. Memang sejak tadi smartphone itu sengaja dimatikan agar tidak ada yang menghubungi Sungmin. Beberapa pesan masuk Sungmin dapat ketika handphone itu baru menyala. Bahkan ada juga yang darj Ryeowook

"Kau Lee Sungmin kan?" Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia membulatkan matanya kala menatap orang di hadapannya ini

"Kibum" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk namja itu erat "Apa kabarmu Kibummie?"

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Kibum seraya melepas pelukan Sungmin dan duduk di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Aku juga. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kibum tersenyum "Perutku lapar. Jadi aku makan disini" ujarnya

"Apa kau sudah memesan. Biar kupanggilkan pelayan" Sungmin berniat bangkit dari duduknya tapi tangan Kibum menahan lengan Sungmin untuk tidak pergi

"Tidak usah. Tadi kebetulan aku sudah memesan. Sebenarnya aku duduk di dekat pintu sana. Namun ketika melihatmu jadilah aku pindah kesini" Jelas Kibum

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatmu" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang polos

Kibum tertawa lebar "Jelas saja kau tidak melihatku bukankah tadi kau sedang berbicara dengan seorang Ahjumma" Ucap Kibum sedikit gemas. Pemuda salju itu bingung bagaimana bisa ada namja semanis dan secantik Sungmin. Pasti Tuhan kehilangan salah satu bidadari pikirnya

"Kau benar Hehehe" Cengir Sungmin

Hening. Sungmin memilih fokus pada smartphone ditangannya, sedangkan Kibum mulai membuka buku tebal yang diambil dari dalam tasnya. Tidak lupa juga namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata baca. Keduanya masih fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing sampai suara Junsu menyentak mereka.

"Ini pesananmu Min. Hot Chocolate special dari Caffe ini. Cobalah" Sungmin menyesap sedikit cairan berwarna cokelat itu. Seketika rasa hangat dan manis membasahi kerongkongannya. Apalagi udara diluar sangat dingin.

"Bagaimana?" Junsu menunggu dengan sabar komentar yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil itu "Tetap enak seperti biasanya. Ahjumma yang terbaik" Sungmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dihadapan yeoja paruh baya yang wajahnya masih terlihat cantik. Junsu tersenyum dan sedikit mengerenyit melihat namja yang duduk di hadapan Sungmin "Nugu Min?" Tanya Junsu

"Dia Kim Kibum. Temanku Ahjumma" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Junsu yang dilontarkan padanya "Kibum kenalkan dia Lee Junsu. Umma dari sahabatku sekaligus pemilik caffe ini" Kibum berdiri dan menjabat Wanita cantik itu "Kim Kibum imnida"

Junsu menyambut tangan Kibum "Lee Junsu imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu nak" Ujar Junsu ramah

"Saya juga senang bertemu denganmu Ahjumma" Kibum tersenyum lebar dengan menatap Junsu di depannya

Junsu menatap Sungmin "Baiklah, Ahjumma tinggal ke belakang dulu. Masih ada yang harus Ahjumma kerjakan" kedua pemuda manis itu menatap Junsu yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan mereka. Sampai Sungmin melihat kearah pintu Caffe. Mata bulat itu membulat penuh kala retinya nya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Foxy bening itu menatap sosok yang tengah berjalan sendiri itu sedang duduk di pojok Caffe yang menghadap Jendela.

"Siapa yang kau lihat Min?" Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya "A—ku tidak melihat siapa-siapa Kibum"

Kibum hanya menangguk dan kembali duduk tanpa tahu Sungmin tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat sembari menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat dibencinya. Sosok yang telah merengut harga dirinya di malam nista itu. Malam yang tidak akan pernah Sungmin lupa, sungmin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya

"Kibum aku permisi pergi ke toilet"

"Mau kuantar?" Tawar Kibum

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri" Ujar Sungmin

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Sungmin sedari tadi terus menatapnya. Hanya saja namja itu berusaha cuek ketika Sungmin menatap benci kearahnya. Bahkan saat Sungmin meninggalkan kursinya, Kyuhyun juga terus menatap gerak-gerik pemuda manis itu hingga menghilang dari balik tembok Caffe. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Obsidian tajamnya menangkap Sungmin tengah memasuki toilet.

"Bahkan untuk pergi ke toilet yeoja pun dia masih bisa karena wajahnya memang seperti yeoja" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin berdiri lama di depan wastafel toilet. Sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya. Pemuda itupun mengambil air di tangannya dan mengusap ke seluruh wajahnya. Mengingat sosok Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya tadi membuat emosinya kembali naik apalagi setelah malam nista yang tidak pernah terlupakan tersebut. Sungmin pun bangkit dari acara menunduk nya berniat untuk ke luar dari toilet. Tapi niat tersebut harus dikuburnya dalam-dalam kala matanya menemukan sosok yang tidak ingin ditemuinya itu.

"Hai" Sapa Kyuhyun

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Pria manis itu melangkah secepat yang ia bisa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya

GREEP

Sungmin menoleh saat dengan lancangnya Kyuhyun mencekal lengannya. Tidak lupa seringaian milik namja itu juga.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu Cho" Delik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "Kukira kau sudah melupakan namaku. Apa saat malam itu kau justru malah menikmati nya Manis?" Kyuhyun mengusap sensual pipi putih milik Sungmin.

"Jangan berbuat kurang ajar padaku atau aku akan berteriak" Ancam Sungmin. Pemuda berwajah manis itu terus berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun.

Disaat Sungmin masih lengah dengan kesibukannya, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang namja itu dan mendekapnya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu "Entahlah. Melanjutkan yang kemarin mungkin" bisik Kyuhyun. Lidah namja itu perlahan keluar dan menjilat pelan telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin bergerak resah dalam dekapan erat Kyuhyun.

"Eungh…lepp…ashhh" Sungmin semakin meronta. Namun tentu saja akan semakin sia-sia karena Kyuhyun terlalu mendekap erat seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan sayangku"

BRUK

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke tembok terdekat. Tidak lupa namja itu mengangkat kedua tangan Sungmin ke atas kepala dan mengunci erat tubuh mungil itu hingga terkunci sepenuhnya.

"Kau tahu sejak malam itu aku jadi semakin menginginkan dirimu. Menginginkan kau mendesah nikmat di bawahku. Dan aku pun tahu ini memang aneh, kurasa kau candu bagiku Baby"

CHUP

Kyuhyun mengecup lama bibir Sungmin sedangkan pemuda itu membulatkan mata menerima perlakuan itu. Sungmin semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya saat dengan berani Kyuhyun melumat bibir mungilnya.

"Hikss…lepp..assh….hiksss" Butiran bening jatuh dari foxy bening itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat kala ingatannya kembali ke malam itu. Tubuh namja itu bergetar ketakutan di bawah kuasa Kyuhyun.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menghiraukan Sungmin yang meronta padanya. Namja Tampan tersebut semakin memperdalam ciuman sepihak diantara mereka. Dengan berani pula Kyuhyun menghisap bibir itu hingga bengkak sepenuhnya. Tidak diperdulikan Sungmin yang sudah menangis hebat karenanya. Entah karena terlalu fokus pada ciumannya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya pada kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Brengsek Kau. Aku membencimu Cho Hikss" Sungmin mendorong tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun setelah berhasil meloloskan diri. Pemuda Aegyo itu lekas berlari keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat

"Astaga, apa yang kulakukan. Arghh sial" Kyuhyun mengusap wajah nya kasar dan menyusul Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari toilet.

.

.

.

Kibum sesekali melirik arlojinya. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu Sungmin meninggalkannya disini. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu sudah berniat menyusul Sungmin tapi siluet matanya menangkap tubuh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin" Sungmin terus berlari menghiraukan Kibum yang berteriak memanggilnya. Namja mungil itu ingin segera pergi dari sini, menghindari Kyuhyun yang juga sedang menyusulnya.

Kaki mungil tersebut terus berlari di cuaca yang semakin dingin. Tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja karena jaket tebalnya tidak sengaja tertinggal di dalam Caffe. Air matanya pun tidak berhenti mengalir seolah menertawakan nasibnya.

BRUKK

Sungmin terjatuh. Namja itu menangis tergugu di jalan raya. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatap prihatin pada Namja pecinta pink tersebut.

"Hikss..kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi…hikss aku membencinya" Ujar Sungmin. Pria mungil itu bangkit dan kembali berlari. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi menahan dingin. Tanpa ia ketahui sebuah mobil terus mengikuti kepergiannya di belakang.

Kyuhyun, namja itu terus mengejar Sungmin menggunakan mobilnya. Sembari mengutuk kejadian tadi. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak berniat membuat Sungmin menangis. Entahlah ia pun juga tidak tahu. Obsidian tajamnya mengikuti arah lari nya Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin berlari. Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah lemah karena berlari jauh dan juga cuaca yang sudah semakin dingin. Pemuda itu merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan penglihatannya perlahan mulai mengabur. Sungmin sedikit memijit keningnya namun rasa pusing nya semakin menjadi. Merasa sudah tidak kuat, tubuh mungil itu terhuyung kebelakang tapi-

GREEP

"Lee sungmin" sosok bayangan dalam penglihatan Sungmin itu menepuk pelan pipinya dan berusaha memanggilnya. Sungmin terus memfokuskan penglihatannya tapi apadaya matanya semakin berkunang hingga perlahan berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap senang rumah mewahnya. Rumah yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama beberapa hari ini. Pasangan suami istri itu melangkah ke depan dan langsung di sambut oleh beberapa maid yang bekerja di rumah mereka

"Selamat datang Tuan, Nyonya" Kata Jung Ahjumma sang kepala maid

Leeteuk tersenyum "Terima kasih" Ujar wanita berdimple itu. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumah "Mana Sungmin? Biasanya anak itu ada di rumah?" Tanyanya

"Tuan muda belum pulang nyonya" Ucap wanita paruh baya itu "Kalau begitu saya permisi ke belakang Tuan, Nyonya" Jung Ahjumma pun mengundurkan diri dan melangkah ke dapur

"Aku sudah merindukan Sungmin tapi anak itu malah tidak ada" Keluh Leeteuk "Padahal aku ingin memeluknya yeobo" ujarnya

Kangin menepuk pundak Leeteuk "Biar aku hubungi dia. Kau tidak usah cemas sayang". Kangin mengambil smartphone di saku celana kanan nya. Mengutak-atik ponsel pintar itu untuk kemudian menempelkannya di telinga. Kangin sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat putranya tidak mengangkat telepon sama sekali. Pria tambun itu mematikan sambungannya dan kembali menghubungi Sungmin. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin tidak mengangkat teleponnya

"Aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya anak itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya" Ujar Kangin. Leeteuk langsung menoleh cepat "Benarkah? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya Kangin-ah. Bagaimana ini" Kata Leeteuk dengan nada tersirat kekhawatiran

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menghubungi Ryeowook. Bisa jadi Sungmin bersama dengannya" Kangin kembali mengutak ponsel pintarnya dan kembali menempelkan di telinganya. Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara seseorang diseberang sana

'_**Yeobosseo'**_

"Yeobosseo Ryeowook-ah"

'_**Ah Kangin Ahjussi. Tumben sekali menelponku. Ada apa Ahjussi'**_

"Apa Sungmin sedang bersamamu?"

'_**Tidak. Saat di kampus tadi Sungmin pamit pulang denganku Ahjussi. Sampai sekarang pun dia tidak menghubungiku lagi'**_

Kangin mengerenyitkan dahinya "Benarkah?"

'_**Iya Ahjussi. Kenapa Ahjussi tidak mencoba menghubunginya saja'**_

"Ahjussi sudah berulang kali menghubunginya Ryeowook-ah. Tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya"

'_**Begitukah.? Tidak biasanya Sungmin tidak mengangkat teleponnya'**_

"Ahjussi juga tidak tahu. Kalau begitu terima kasih Wokkie-ah. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

'_**Tidak sama sekali Ahjussi'**_

PIP

"Bagaimana Kangin-ah?" Tanya Leetuk yang tadi sudah menunggu dengan sabar

Kangin menggelengkan kepala "Ryeowook juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Sungmin" ucapnya

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini. Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja diluar. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya"

"Tenanglah Sayang. Sungmin sudah besar. Naluri ku sebagai Ayah menyebutkan kalau dia baik-baik saja diluar. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir" Pria berumur setengah abad itu mengelus lembut pundak sang Istri. Sedikit menenangkan Leeteuk"

"Tapi-"

"Ssstt. Percayalah padaku. Sungmin pasti pulang. Karena aku yakin anak itu tidak akan kemana-mana"

"Tapi kalau dia tidak pulang bagaimana?" Ujar Leeteuk dengan memalingkan wajahnya

Kangin menangkup kedua pipi istrinya "Aku yang akan mencarinya. Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya tidak hanya kau saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat karena aku tau kau pasti lelah" Kangin menarik tangan istrinya untuk menuju kamar mereka tapi Leeteuk masih bergeming di tempatnya

"Teuki-ah" Panggil Kangin "Kau percaya padaku bukan?" Leeteuk menatap kangin dan menganggukkan kepalanya "Tentu saja" Ujarnya. Kangin pun memeluk istrinya erat "Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat sayang. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin sedih melihat ibunya sakit. Ayo kita ke kamar. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Pak Kang untuk mencari Sungmin" Leeteuk sedikit menenang mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Pria tampan itu pun tersenyum dan kembali mengiring Leeteuk menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap serius seorang namja berjas putih yang terlihat sedang memeriksa seseorang. Sesekali obsidiannya meneliti kegiatan Pria tersebut

"Bagaimana keadaannya Jonghyun-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir

Pria bernama Jonghyun itu membalikkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah memeriksa sosok yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur "Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Anemia nya kembali kambuh" Jelasnya. Pria tampan bermarga Lee itu mulai membereskan peralatan dokternya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas

"Syukurlah" Ujar Kyuhyun. Jonghyun tersenyum tipis dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi resep obat yang langsung disambut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus menebusnya Cho. Dan jangan biarkan dia tidak meminum obatnya. Kalau masih ada apa-apa tinggal hubungiku saja"

"Gomawo Jonghyun-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Tidak masalah Kyu. Sudah sepantasnya sebagai dokter aku harus memeriksa pasiennya. Aku permisi kembali ke rumah sakit masih ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan"

"Mau kuantar sampai ke depan?" tawar Kyuhyun

"Tidak usah. Kau cukup jaga dia saja. Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah"

"Annyeong Jonghyun-ah"

Sepeninggal Jonghyun, Kyuhyun kembali menatap sosok yang masih terbaring tak berdaya itu. Sedikit menganggumi paras manisnya. Pria berwajah tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Entahlah dada nya tiba-tiba saja berdesir hangat.

"Apakah kau berniat mengubah duniaku? Dan mengapa aku tidak bisa berpaling dari mu sama sekali? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Sungmin?" gumamnya

**TBC**

**pleasee, jangan tabok saya karena cerita ngawur ini. Saya memang tidak pernah bisa memisahkan KyuMin karena saya cinta mereka terlalu dalam. Menghilang selama berbulan-bulan, mohon maafkan saya. Naik semester 3 membuat saya sibuk dengan banyaknya tugas apalagi saya ngambil jurusan IT yang mengharuskan saya fokus. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua dan jangan lupa review. Karena review kalian sangat dibutuhkan. KyuMin is Real**

**kamsahamnida**

**sign,**

**elfkyumin137**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : You Changed My World**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Kyuhyun mulai menarik tirai jendela apartemen miliknya ketika matahari sudah mulai tenggelam. Pria berwajah tampan itu menyalakan lampunya agar suasana menjadi lebih terang. Sedikit melirik wajah terlelap Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai lengket.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah terlihat rapi dan segar dengan kaos bewarna biru laut dan celana training putih miliknya. Bahkan kadar ketampanannya pun bertambah. Pria putih pucat itu mendekati ranjangnya untuk sekedar mencek keadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kekar nya di dahi mulus pemuda aegyo itu. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi ke dapur sekedar membuat bubur hangat buat Sungmin. Meski tinggal bersama orang tuanya, Kyuhyun tetap membeli apartemen ini untuk menghilangkan bosannya apabila malas pulang kerumahnya. Namja itu mulai memasukkan air panas pada sebuah bubur instan yang sudah dibelinya di supermarket. Sedikit mengaduknya, Kyuhyun pun meletakkan bubur tadi di atas nampan beserta dengan air putih dan susu hangat. Kaki jenjang itu berjalan tenang menuju kamar nya. Namja tampan itu membuka pelan pintu kamarnya dan matanya membulat kaget saat Sungmin sudah sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun pun meletakkan nampan tadi diatas nakas dan mendekati Sungmin yang menatap tajam dirinya

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini? Apa kau berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin?" Sungmin mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan foxy bening itu terus menatap tajam onyx Kyuhyun

"Kau pingsan Sungmin. Aku akan menjadi orang yang jahat kalau membiarkanmu tidur di jalanan" Jelas Kyuhyun. Namja itu berusaha tenang saat Sungmin masih menatap benci padanya

"Tidak ada untungnya bagimu bukan untuk membawaku kesini? Bukankah kau orang angkuh yang hanya bisa menghancurkan orang kecil sepertiku Cho?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Kau baru sadar Sungmin. Lebih baik kau cepat makan"

"Shireo" Tolak Sungmin "Aku tau selama tidur tadi kau pasti ingin berbuat yang iya-iya padaku bukan" kata Sungmin

"Cih.." Kyuhyun berdecih "Bercinta dengan mayat bukan style ku Sungmin. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau dia sadar dan mendesah nikmat dibawahku" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

Sungmin menatap menusuk pada Kyuhyun tapi namja yang ditatap tidak gentar sama sekali. Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat gemas melihat tatapan itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Sungmin. Itu membuatku ingin melahapmu bulat-bulat. Atau kau mau dengan sukarela bertelanjang di bawahku hmm" Sungmin berdecak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

_"Pervert Man!"_ Sembur Sungmin

_"Yes I am"_ Ujar Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

Sungmin pun perlahan bangkit dari acara berbaringnya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat penampilannya yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi itu hanya tersenyum tipis

"Bajumu basah Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jadilah bajumu kuganti dengan bajuku walau kebesaran ditubuhmu yang kecil" Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap berang namja dengan tatapan tidak berdosa itu "Kurang ajar. Siapa yang menyuruhmu hah?"

"Lee Sungmin kau tidak perlu malu padaku baby. Apa kau lupa kalau aku sudah melihat keseluruhan tubuhmu itu. Jangan pura-pura tidak ingat sayang" Kyuhyun membelai pipi gembil Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun "Aku mau pulang. Lepaskan aku" Sungmin sudah berniat turun dari ranjang namun tangan Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya

"Kau masih sakit Sungmin dan kau juga belum meminum obatmu. Jangan keras kepala"

"Apa perdulimu? Biarkan aku pulang!" teriak Sungmin. Pemuda mungil itu masih saja berusaha berontak dalam dekapan Kyuhyun

"Diam Sungmin atau kau kuperkosa lagi?" Ancam Kyuhyun. Alhasil itu langsung membuat Sungmin diam. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis " Menurutlah padaku Sungmin" Kyuhyun mengambil nampan tadi dan menyodorkannya di depan Sungmin "Makanlah. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar" Sungmin masih bergeming di tempatnya

"Sungmin" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hikss...hikss" bukan jawaban yang diterima Kyuhyun namun isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu "Kenapa Sungmin? Apa ada yang sakit" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Aku ingin pulang hikss..." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi gembil itu "Aku akan menelpon orangtuamu. Apa mereka ada dirumah"

Sungmin menggeleng "Entahlah. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berada di Jepang. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka sudah pulang atau belum"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dan mengambil smartphonennya untuk kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sungmin "Tolong kau tekan nomor rumahmu. Biar nanti aku yang bicara" Sungmin menatap ragu Kyuhyun namun setelahnya mengambil ponsel pintar itu. Mendial nomor telepon rumahnya dan menyerahkan kembali pada Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menunggu dengan sabar hingga suara seseorang di seberang sana menyahut panggilan teleponnya

_**'Yeobosseo'**_

"Yeobosseo apa benar ini kediaman Lee?"

_**'Benar. Kalau saya boleh tahu anda siapa?'**_

"Saya Kyuhyun. Apa Tuan Lee ada dirumah"

_**'Tuan Lee ada dirumah. Biar saya panggilkan sebentar Tuan Kyuhyun'**_ Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang duduk diranjangnya sampai sebuah suara berat menyapa panggilannya

"Apa benar anda Tuan Lee?"

_**'Iya. Ini saya sendiri. Maaf anda siapa?'**_

"Saya Kyuhyun. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau anak anda yang bernama Lee Sungmin sedang bersama saya"

_**'Sungmin bersamamu?'**_ Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan mendengar suara kaget diseberang sana

"Saya teman Sungmin. Maaf baru menelpon anda sekarang'

_**'Bisa saya berbicara dengan Sungmin'**_

"Sungmin sedang tidur. Besok pagi akan saya pulangkan kembali. Apa tidak masalah Tuan Lee?"

_**'Sebenarnya Tidak masalah. Tapi apa putera saya baik-baik saja'**_

"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu selamat malam Tuan Lee"

PIP

Kyuhyun memutuskan secara sepihak sambungan teleponnya membuat Sungmin yang berada di depannya mengerenyitkan dahi

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tenang.

"Kau terlihat sok akrab sekali pada Appaku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah temanku. Lancing sekali" Cibir Sungmin

Kyuhyun meletakkan smartphonennya "Hei Anak manja kalau aku tidak mengatakannya aku sangat yakin pasti Appamu itu akan kalang kabut karena putra kesayangannya hilang" Ujarnya

Sungmin lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya. Sialan, berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Oh Sungmin andai kau tahu Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya. Sungmin berdekatan denganmu sungguh-sungguh tidak aman pikir Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Sungmin cepat makananmu sebeluk mendingin dan setelah itu minum obatmu" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengontrol kerja jantungnya.

"Shireo" Tolak Sungmin

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi "Kau harus minum obatmu Sungmin" Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara tegasnya.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan bubur Cho Pabbo" Sungmin sedikit memajukan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak melihat aksi aegyo itu.

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh Sungmin. Cepat makan"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam "Kau saja yang makan. Aku tetap tidak mau makan. Titik" Sungmin tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya yang membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Sebenarnya kau menginginkan apa Sungmin. Biar aku belikan untukmu?"

Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar cerah. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun ia menyeringai

'_Menjahili nya sedikit tidak apa-apa kan. Toh dia juga yang memaksa' Batin Sungmin_

Sungmin sedikit berdehem dan membuat pose berpikirnya "Eum aku menginginkan Jajangmyeon, dua cup Es krim Strawberry dan Bulgogi. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Bukannya ia tidak sanggup membeli hanya saja apa perut Sungmin muat memakan makanan sebanyak itu.

"Kau Yakin Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat "Tentu saja. Atau kau tidak mau membelikannya untukku?"

"Bukan begitu hanya saja-" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya "Aisshh lupakanlah. Tunggu aku disini dan jangan kemana-mana" perintah Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk kemudian menyambar jaket hitamnya beserta dengan kunci mobil yang diambilnya diatas nakas. Tidak lupa namja itu mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Sungmin tidak kabur kemana-mana.

"Aisshh dasar Cho Pabbo. Mau saja diperalat oleh kelinci gendut itu" gumamnya. Pria tampan itu mulai melangkah setelah menutup rapat pintu apartemen miliknnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat melahap es krim yang dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun. Jajangmyeon dan Bulgogi nya telah habis dilahap olehnya hingga tersisa satu cup es krim lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kegiatan pemuda itu dalam diam. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dari sudut ekor matanya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku hanya tertarik memakan yang lain" Jawab Kyuhyun asal

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan ambigu Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun kembali menikmati es krim nya yang tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Kau Cantik Sungmin" gumam Kyuhyun

"UHUK..UHUK" Sungmin menepuk dadanya sendiri. Kyuhyun dengan sigap membantu Sungmin dengan mengelus punggung itu lembut. Tidak lupa juga pria tampan itu memberikan segelas air putih yang memang sudah tersedia disana. Dengan rakus Sungmin meminum air putih itu hingga tidak bersisa

"Kau berniat membunuhku eoh" Sembur Sungmin cepat. Wajah pemuda itu memerah sempurna. Tangannya masih mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Tidak"

"Huh" Sungmin menaikkan alisnya "Dasar pria aneh" gumamnya. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin perlahan "Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanyanya

Sungmin memekik saat tubuh Kyuhyun terlalu dekat padanya "Tidak ada. Dan menjauhlah dariku kalau tidak ingin kucincang" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun namun tangan mungilnya langsung ditangkap oleh tangan kekar milik Kyuhyun

"Menjauh?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya "Kau yakin Sungmin?" Goda Kyuhyun

Foxy itu sudah hampir berkaca-kaca sebelum tawa Kyuhyun memekakkan telinganya "Hahaha Lee Sungmin. Astaga, bahkan aku sudah menyentuh dirimu. Kenapa kau masih malu padaku" Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa tanpa tahu Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya erat

"Jangan pernah mengatakan tentang 'Malam itu' lagi" Ujarnya dingin

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan mendapati Sungmin yang menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin pasti sedih apabila mengingat malam itu. Entahlah dadanya tiba-tiba nyeri melihat wajah sedih itu padahal baru saja ia berhasil menggoda Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Lupakan saja" Potong Sungmin. Pemuda mungil itu membereskan peralatan makan yang dipakainya tadi untuk dicuci. Dan setelahnya Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon yang terdapat di Apartemen itu.

Kyuhyun ikut menyusul Sungmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri disana. Namja tampan itu hanya menatap punggung sempit Sungmin dalam diam. Ingin memeluknya tapi rasanya Kyuhyun tidak berhak melakukan itu. Tanpa Ia ketahui Sungmin meneteskan air matanya dalam diam. Tangan kanannya mencoba meredam isakan yang hampir keluar. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia tengah menangis sekarang.

Kedua namja itu masih dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang masih menatap punggung Sungmin tanpa berniat lebih. Pria berwajah tampan itu tidak habis pikir mengapa dirinya harus bersusah payah menyusul Sungmin hingga kesini. Hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk memeluk punggung yang terlihat rapuh itu meski Sungmin terlihat kuat diluar. Sedikit mengalahkan egonya, Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Sungmin menegang dalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun-"

"Ssstt. Tetaplah seperti ini" Sungmin pun langsung diam. Kyuhyun mencoba meresapi aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menguar dari leher namja itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku Kyuhyun setelah kau menyakiti ku pada malam itu?" Kyuhyun diam. Mencoba mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sungmin walau dirinya sendiri pun bingung kenapa bisa melakukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Kyuhyun. Apa maksudmu melakukan ini. Apa kau berniat menyakitiku lagi?" setetes air mata meluncur dari foxy indah itu dan jatuh diatas tangan Kyuhyun "Aku tidak mengerti dirimu Kyuhyun" Ucapnya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun hikss.." Sungmin terisak dan berusaha keras untuk melepas pelukan erat itu "Kumohon Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sungmin berlari ke dalam. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri disana. Pria itu menepuk dahinya sendiri

"Apa yang terjadi pada diriku sebenarnya" Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Sungmin kembali pulang kerumahnya. Awalnya Sungmin menolak namun Kyuhyun terus memaksa dengan alasan Sungmin yang masih sakit. Jalanan Seoul terlihat tenang pagi ini. Kyuhyun terlihat fokus dengan kemudinya, sesekali sudut matanya menatap Sungmin yang terus diam dari Apartemennya tadi.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan saat kediaman Sungmin sudah terlihat. Di depannya satu orang penjaga terlihat membuka pagar agar mobil Kyuhyun dapat masuk. Namja itu kembali melajukannya dengan pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah Sungmin.

"Biar kuantar kau ke dalam" Kyuhyun sudah berniat keluar sebelum suara Sungmin menyentaknya "Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri" Ujar Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sungmin" Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan membuka pintu samping agar Sungmin dapat keluar. Namja itu berjalan terlebih dahulu disusul dengan Sungmin yang berjalan di belakangnya

"Selamat pagi. Omo, Sungmin-ah" Leeteuk menerjang Sungmin dengan pelukan eratnya. Yeoja cantik itu meneteskan air matanya saat mendapati putranya baik-baik saja.

"Umma"

"Kangin-ah. Yeobo, Uri Sungminnie sudah datang" Leeteuk menggiring Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam. Dari arah dapur, Kangin berlari tergopoh-gopoh untuk memeluk Sungmin

"Ya Tuhan anakku. Akhirnya kau pulang nak. Appa merindukanmu Min" Kangin mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin. Sesekali tangan kekarnya mengelus surai legam sang putra

"Aku juga merindukan kalian" Kata Sungmin

Kangin melepaskan pelukannya "Kau kesini bersama siapa nak?"

Sungmin sudah hendak berucap namun Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu "Saya yang mengantar Sungmin pulang Tuan Lee" Ujar namja itu yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Kangin.

Kangin dan Leeteuk menatap seorang namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya "Nuguseyo?" Tanya Leeteuk

Kyuhyun mendekat "Saya Cho Kyuhyun. Teman dari Sungmin yang menelpon suami anda tadi malam" Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya yang langsung di terima oleh Leeteuk

"Jadi kau Kyuhyun yang menghubungiku tadi malam?" Tanya Kangin

"Iya Tuan Lee" jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Obsidian tajamnya menatap foxy Sungmin intens "Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang. Maaf kalau saya baru bisa memulangkan Sungmin pagi ini" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Tidak masalah Kyuhyun-ssi. Yang penting uri Sungminnie sudah kembali dengan selamat"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum "Terima kasih Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Saya pamit pulang. Annyeong Sungmin" Kyuhyun sedikit menatap Sungmin sebelum membalikkan badannya sampai punggung namja itu tidak terlihat lagi dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Siwon melangkah tenang menuju ruangan sag adik. Beberapa dari karyawan Kyuhyun menyapa namja tampan dengan setelan jas abu-abu yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Tangan kekar itu mendorong pelan pintu cokelat itu dan mendapati sang adik yang sedang melamun

"Kyu!" Sentak Siwon

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan menaikkan alisnya melihat Siwon berdiri di depannya "Ada apa Hyung. Tumben kau kesini"

"Ck" Siwon berdecak "Kemana saja kau tadi malam? Kenapa tidak pulang? Apa meniduri yeoja lagi?"

"Aku ada urusan"

"Urusan? Dengan siapa? Dengar Cho Kyuhyun, Appa mengkhawatirkanmu tadi malam. Dan Umma hampir tidak bisa tidur. Bisakah kau tidak berulah lagi. Kau sudah besar" Peringat Siwon

"Aku hanya tidur di Apartemenku Hyung"

"Tidur?" Ulang Siwon "Tidur sendiri atau tidur bersama yeoja?"

BRAKK

Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya dan menatap Siwon dengan penuh emosi. Pria tampan itu mendekati kakak nya yang masih berdiri dengan tenang.

"Aku memang Pria kurang ajar. Tapi bisakah kau berpikir positif padaku" Obsidian itu berkilat tajam. Kentara sekali namja itu dikuasai emosi.

"Lalu? Hyung sudah berusaha menghubungimu. Tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Bagaimana kami tidak Khawatir"

Namja tampan itu menunduk dan berusaha meredam emosinya "Aku sama sekali tidak kemana-mana tadi malam Hyung. Percayalah padaku" Kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun "Hyung percaya padamu Kyu. Hanya saja bisakah kau hentikan perilakumu itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Umma dan Appa. Mereka tidak hanya ingin kau kenapa-napa" Nasihat Siwon.

"Aku tahu Hyung. Tapi bisakah berikan aku sedikit waktu. Aku pasti akan berubah" Ujar Kyuhyun. Matanya berusaha meyakinkan Siwon agar percaya padanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau sampai berbohong, Hyung tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu. Ingat itu Kyu" Ancam Siwon

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Siap Hyung" Siwon tersenyum lebar pada Sang adik dan melirik arlojinya "Oke, sepertinya Hyung harus pulang karena ada janji dengan Kibum" Ujarnya

"Hmmm" Angguk Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sebentar dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengunyah ramennya dengan semangat tanpa memperdulikan kekasihnya yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ryeowookkie jangan makan seperti itu. Apa kau tidak malu dilihat oleh mereka?" Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Yesung untuk menatap sekeliling kantin yang cukup ramai itu.

"Tidak" Ujarnya cuek "Lagipula apa mereka tidak lihat kalau aku sedang lapar, Hyung. Mereka saja yang aneh" Cibirnya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja berkepala besar itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum saat mata sipitnya melihat siluet tubuh Sungmin yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Yah! Sungmin-ah kemari" Yesung melambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin. Tidak lama setelah itu, pemuda manis itu duduk diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin kemarin orang tuamu menelponku. Ayahmu bilang kau belum pulang dan tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Kemana saja kau kemarin? Dan kenapa menghilang begitu saja?" Cerocos Ryeowook. Yesung hanya bisa mengusap dadanya melihat sikap posesif kekasihnya itu.

"Eumm kemarin itu aku menginap dirumah temanku Wookkie. Dia teman lama ku saat masih Taman kanak-kanak. Dan kami sudah lama tidak bertemu" Sungmin tidak ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya ini. Sudah dipastikan Ryeowook akan marah besar.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Handphone ku kemarin tiba-tiba mati. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Appa"

Yesung menepuk pundak Ryeowook "Sudahlah baby. Kasihan Sungmin, dia baru saja datang. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan makanan mu" Sungmin mendesah lega. Beruntung ada Yesung disini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia diinterograsi habis-habisan oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliah terakhirnya hari ini. Kedua namja manis tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan beberapa teman-temannya.

"Min setelah ini kau pulang?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Huum. Wae?"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng dan mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Di tengah perjalanan, Ryeowook bertemu dengan Yesung dan langsung menyambar tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aigoo, padahal kita tidak bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Kenapa Uri Ryeowook sudah semanja ini, eoh?" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya melihat lovey dovey pasangan Yewook.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan itu? Kita masih berada di area kampus, Pabbo" Sembur Sungmin.

Yesung dan Ryeowook tertawa bersama "Uri Minnie cemburu? Apa mau kupeluk juga" Yesung sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap memeluk Sungmin, namun bukannya pelukan yang didapat melainkan pukulan dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak siap mati muda Yesung Hyung" Sungmin menunjuk Ryeowook yang berdiri di samping Yesung.

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku menghajarmu karena mendekati Yesung Hyung, Min"

Sungmin langsung terkekeh "Hanya bercanda Ryeowookkie. Kalau begitu aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Annyeong Chingudeul" Sungmin meninggalkan pasangan Yewook sesaat setelah memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. Tubuh mungilnya mulai hilang di balik tembok.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri di depan mobil miliknya. Tak jarang ia mendapat tatapan dari para gadis yang berlalu-lalang keluar dari Kampus. Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya baginya Kyuhyun tidak menggoda para gadis. Ia masih menunggu seseorang yang sedari tadi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Senyum nya langsung terkembang saat orang yang ditunggunya sudah menampakkan diri.

"Hai Manis" Sapa Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berpura-pura tidak mendengar sapaan Kyuhyun dan berusaha melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum Kyuhyun semakin berniat menggodanya.

"Apa Lee Sungmin berubah menjadi orang Tuli, hmm?"

Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang tak beberapa meter dari hadapannya

"Mau apa kau Cho. Masih berani bertamu denganku. Atau kau ingin kuhajar" Ancam Sungmin.

Bukannya takut Kyuhyun malah mengembangkan seringaiannya "Aku tidak ingin dihajar. Tapi…" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin "Dicum" Lanjutnya. Lidah lihainya menjilat samar telinga pemuda manis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah polosnya yang semakin membuat Sungmin geram melihatnya.

"Aku semakin membencimu Cho. Apa kau juga ingin mempermainkan ku juga. Brengsek" Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar umpatan demi umpatan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Ekspresi tak terbaca terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah sentu aku lag-"

CHUP

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir mungil itu. Tangannya tergerak menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sungmin sendiri gelagapan. Ini masih di depan Kampus, dan Kyuhyun dengan beraninya menciumnya di depan umum. Namja tampan itu melepas ciuman lembutnya dan menatap Foxy bening milik pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku setelah malam itu, Sungmin. Tiba-tiba gairahku meningkat ketika membayangkanmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku. Apa kau berniat mengubah duniaku?" Kyuhyun menangkup lembut pipi Chubby itu sesekali mengelusnya.

"Yang harus kau tahu, aku mimpi bercinta denganmu, Sungmin. Kau begitu panas dibawahku" Ucapan vulgar itu sontak membuat pipi Sungmin memerah. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mencium lama pipi itu untuk merasakan sensasi lembutnya.

"Ikut denganku" dengan patuh pula Sungmin mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun menuju mobil namja tampan yang masih terpakir disana.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie"

"Hmm?"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merebut smartphone di tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan diambil Kibummie dan jangan buat pose seperti itu kalau tidak ingin kumakan" Ancam Siwon.

"Silahkan saja. Aku tidak takut" Tantang Kibum.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu"

CHUP

Siwon mengecup kilat bibir kekasihnya dan menatap geli wajah terkejut Kibum.

"Aku tidak mungkin merusakmu sebelum kita menikah, Sayang. Karena aku menyayangimu" tubuh tegap itu memeluk Kibum erat. Sesekali bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Kapan kau melamarku Wonnie. Ini sudah tahun ke 5 kita pacaran. Bahkan umurmu sudah seperempat abad. Aku yakin Umma dan Appamu menginginkan cucu"

Siwon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kibum. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu semakin memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Aku pasti melamarmu Chagi. Kau jangan takut"

Kibum mengangguk dalam pelukan Siwon tanpa ia tahu kekasihnya itu tengah menyeringai hebat. Apa yang kau rencanakan Siwon?

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : You Changed My World**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin menuju taman bermain. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hingga mengajak Sungmin menuju tempat yang disukai anak-anak bahkan orang dewasa. Kini keduanya telah sampai di dalam Taman Bermain yang cukup ramai itu.

"Apa kau ingin bermain Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah mereka berhenti melangkah.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini, Cho? Apa sikapmu sekarang berubah menjadi anak-anak?" ejek Sungmin. Pria berwajah manis itu berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hei Tunggu aku Min!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

GREPP

Tangannya berhasil menangkap lengan Sungmin dan menggenggam nya erat. Sungmin sedikit menaikkan alisnya melihat perubahan sikap Kyuhyun sejak awal mereka bertemu.

"Lepas Cho. Aku bisa sendiri"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Tidak. Nanti kau menghilang dari pandanganku" pria angkuh itu kembali menyeret lengan Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang terus menatapnya aneh. Tiba-tiba saja mata bulatnya menangkap orang yang sedang menjual permen kapas. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis saat tahu Sungmin menginginkan permen kapas.

"Tunggu disini sebentar. Dan jangan kemana-mana"

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari kecil untuk membeli permen kapas yang diinginkan Sungmin. Sebuah permen kapas berwarna pink berhasil di dapatnya. Pria manis itu pun sedikit tertegun akan sikap Kyuhyun yang mau mengantri untuk membeli permen kapas. Kini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju Sungmin yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Permen kapas untuk Lee Sungmin. Ambilah" Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan Permen kapas yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ini gratis untukmu" secara paksa pula, Kyuhyun meletakkan permen tersebut di tangan mungil Sungmin.

"Kau sedang tidak ingin mengambil hatiku bukan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Tentu saja tidak. Aku melihat kau menginginkan ini Sungmin" Ujarnya.

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan mulai membuka bungkus permen kapas ditangannya. Sambil melangkah sesekali tangannya mencomot permen manis itu hingga tidak terasa habis dimakan olehnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap geli Angsa-angsa yang mulai mendekat padanya. Ternyata Taman Bermain ini tidak hanya berisi permainan saja namun disisi lain ada sebuah danau dan terdapat beberapa Angsa yang asyik bermain. Sungmin sedikit memekik saat mulut angsa tersebut mematuk tangan mungil miliknya hingga sedikit terlihat memerah.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun datang dari arah belakang dan ikut berjongkok mengikuti Sungmin yang juga berjongkok "Biar kulihat tanganmu" pria tampan itu menarik tangan kiri Sungmin dan mengusapnya secara perlahan.

"Apa sakit?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah" Tegur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sisi Aegyonya "Mereka tidak sengaja mematuk tanganku, Kyuhyun. Lagipula aku tidak terluka sama sekali" Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu dan menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku takut orangtuamu mencarimu" dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. Di belakangnya Sungmin terlihat berusaha menahan detak jantungnya sendiri. Entahlah padahal Kyuhyun sudah berbuat jahat pada dirinya dan sudah seharusnya Sungmin marah tidak ingin mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi pesona dari Kyuhyun tidak dapat Sungmin tolak hingga ia tidak mampu terlalu marah pada pria yang sudah memperkosanya ini. Lagipula Kyuhyun pernah merawatnya sewaktu ia pingsan pikir Sungmin.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil"

Karena terlalu asyik dengan dunianya, Sungmin jadi tidak sadar dan mengedarkan pandangannya kalau mereka sudah berada diluar arena taman bermain. Pemuda manis itu merutuki cara kerja otaknya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggeleng "Aku baik-baik saja" Namja cantik itu lebih memilih masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum Kyuhyun bertanya lebih banyak padanya.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepas seatbelt yang melilit pinggangnya. Pemuda manis itu menggatung tas nya di bahu dan melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap kedepan dari sudut ekor matanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini" Ucap Sungmin tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama. Kuharap kau senang"

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya untuk kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga bulan sejak kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Meski tak dipungkiri memang Sungmin masih bersikap dingin pada Kyuhyun bahkan terkesan cuek. Seperti saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat menunggu Sungmin di depan kampus namja cantik itu sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Tak jarang juga beberapa gadis yang lewat terpesona olehnya.

"Hai" Sungmin hanya menatap datar saat Kyuhyun tengah menyapanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan namja tampan itu pernah menjemputnya ke rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh "Aku ingin menemuimu" Ujarnya.

Sungmin mencibir dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun belum sempat beberapa langkah lengannya tercekal oleh sebuah tangan kekar.

"Kenapa kau pergi. Aku sengaja menemuimu dan membatalkan ajakan makan siang dari sahabatku" Ujar Kyuhyun. Tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat lengan Sungmin saat namja mungil itu berniat melepasnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membatalkan makan siangmu bersama sahabatmu. Yang aku inginkan kau pergi dari hadapanku karena aku sedang malas melihat wajahmu" Ujar Sungmin.

"Aissh aku hanya ingin makan siang denganmu. Sekarang kau ikut aku" Ujarnya sambil menyeret lengan Sungmin.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu Cho"

"Masuk saja ke dalam Lee Sungmin" tangan kekarnya mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke dalam mobil disusul oleh Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping kemudi.

.

.

.

Sungmin membolak-balikkan majalah yang tengah dibacanya. Merasa bosan, ia melempar majalah tadi dan memilih mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Seharian bersama Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya sedikit lelah. Sungmin sedikit mengerenyit dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Di awal pertemuan namja itu sangat sombong namun sekarang sikap itu seolah berubah. Sungmin juga tidak dapat membaca jalan pikiran namja itu. Setelah tiga bulan ia baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemaksa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sayang?" Leeteuk mendekati Sungmin yang berbaring di ranjangnya

Sungmin menggeleng dan lebih memilih beringsut mendekati Leeteuk.

"Lalu, Umma lihat tadi kau melamun"

Sungmin tersenyum "Aku tidak melamun Umma"

Leeteuk mengelus lembut surai hitam putranya "Atau jangan-jangan kau memikirkan seseorang. Apa dia orang yang special"

"Umma, jangan menggodaku" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Leeteuk terkekeh "Baiklah" Ujar yeoja itu.

Sungmin menatap Leeteuk yang asyik mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Umma kalau ada seorang namja yang mendekatiku apa Umma akan marah?" wajahnya mendongak menghadap Leeteuk yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak sayang. Asalkan dia pria baik-baik dan bisa menjagamu" Leeteuk tersenyum manis memandang wajah manis anaknya "Memangnya namja itu siapa sayang? Apa Umma pernah mengenalnya? Tanya Leeteuk.

"Eumm entahlah Umma aku juga masih belum yakin"

Leeteuk hanya terkekeh dan memeluk putra kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah karena sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur. tidak baik tidur larut untuk kesehatanmu sayang"

Sungmin mengangguk. Bibirnya mengecup kedua pipi Leeteuk yang dibalas kecupan di dahi oleh yeoja itu. Leeteuk mematikan lampu kamar Sungmin saat sudah memastikan putranya itu sudah terlelap tenang.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin bangun dengan perasaan mual. Namja cantik itu membuka selimut tebal dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Alisnya mengerenyit dirasa tidak mengeluarkan apapun. Tangan mungilnya mencoba mengusap perutnya yang seperti diaduk di dalam. Dengan langkah lemah Sungmin mencoba berdiri diatas kakinya namun seperti nya tidak berhasil karena tubuh nya sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan kegelapan mulai menguasainya.

Sungmin terbangun kembali dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada diatas ranjang. Baju piyama tadi pagi pun sudah diganti dengan kaos putih lengan panjang. Sungmin melihat Leeteuk yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya menghadap jendela. Pergerakan halus itu mengundang Leeteuk untuk sekedar membalikkan badannya. Matanya menatap sendu wajah pucat putra kesayangannya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku Umma?"

Bukan nya menjawab Leeteuk malah meneteskan air matanya.

"Umma-"

"Kau hamil nak….kau hamil" Ujar Leeteuk setelah memotong ucapan Sungmin. Tubuhnya memeluk tubuh lemah Sungmin dan menangis disana.

"A—apa? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Leeteuk semakin terisak. Bibirnya tidak sanggup harus menjelaskan bagaimana rahim yang seharusnya ada pada perempuan kini juga ada pada tubuh anaknya. Anaknya yang seorang laki-laki. Aneh memang, namun itulah keistimewaan dari Sungmin. Sungmin melepas pelukan erat Ibunya dan menangkup kedua pipi tirus itu.

"Kumohon jelaskan pada ku Umma. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti" Perlahan tangan mungil itu menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Leeteuk. Sungmin melihat yeoja itu memejamkan mata sambil menghela nafas. Bersiap untuk bercerita.

"Umma bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya" Leeteuk menatap pedih wajah Putranya "Kau divonis memiliki rahim sejak kecil nak. Ibu sudah berusaha bertanya pada Dokter bagaimana rahim itu bisa ada, namun mereka pun tidak menjelaskannya pada Umma dan Appa. Mereka bilang kau adalah Pria kecil paling istimewa yang dianugerahkan oleh Tuhan" Jelas Leeteuk.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Mengingat kembali kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu hingga menyebabkannya hamil. Tangannya sedikit meragu untuk mengelus perut yang berisi sebuah nyawa yang masih belum terbentuk.

"Dia berusia 3 Minggu nak" Leeteuk tersenyum seraya menatap perut datar anaknya "Umma dan Appa juga tidak akan memaksamu memberitahu siapa ayah kandung nya"

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia pun bingung bagaimana harus memberitahu Sang Ayah Kandung dari bayi yang tengah di kandungnya ini.

"Apa Appa mengetahui semuanya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk "Awalnya Appa mu sedikit shock. Namun ia mencoba untuk menerima"

Sungmin tersenyum pedih "Sebenarnya aku tahu siapa ayahnya Umma. Hanya saja-"

"Ssstt jangan dilanjutkan nak. Kami tidak akan memaksamu hingga kau siap memberitahu Umma dan Appa"

Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Leeteuk. Merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya sedikit menenang. Tanpa sadar tangan itu kembali mengelus perut datarnya.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Kyuhyun kepikiran tentang Sungmin. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya selesai pun masih belum dapat dilanjutkan karena Sungmin tengah menguasai pikirannya. Matanya sudah hampir terpejam namun ketukan pelan yang berasal dari arah pintu menyadarkannya.

"Masuk" Perintah Kyuhyun.

Minho masuk keruangan Kyuhyun sesuai perintah namja itu. Tangannya sedikit membetulkan letak kacamata yang sempat turun dari hidung mancungnya. Wajahnya sedikit gugup kala Kyuhyun menatapnya terlalu tajam dan intens.

"Ada apa?"

Minho mengangkat kepalanya "Hari ini ada jadwal rapat perusahaan setelah jam makan siang, Sajangnim" Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Baiklah. persiapkan dokumen yang kita butuhkan. Kau boleh keluar sekarang"

"Terima kasih Sajangnim" Minho membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Pria berwajah dingin itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sepeninggal Minho. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengambil smartphone miliknya. Jarinya menggeser ikon kunci, mengutak-atik ponselnya sendiri. Kyuhyun sedikit menimang apakah menghubungi Sungmin atau tidak. Setelah berpikir ratusan kali, Kyuhyun mencoba mengirim SMS kepada namja mungil tersebut.

_**To : Bunny Min**_

_**Annyeong. Bagaimana kabarmu?**_

Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun menekan _Send_ untuk mengirimkan SMS nya. Sambil menunggu Sungmin membalas Messagenya, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang saat itu sedang membaca blog tentang kehamilan sedikit terkejut kala Handphonenya bergetar. Alisnya sedikit terangkat mengingat tidak mengenal sang pengirim Message.

_**To : 08xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Anda siapa?**_

Sungmin kembali meletakkan handphonenya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Kyuhyun tersenyum karena namja mungil tersebut sudah membalas SMS nya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan karena Sungmin tidak mengetahui nomornya. Mudah memang bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan nomor Sungmin. Apalagi ia mendapatkannya dari handphone namja cantik itu saat Sungmin tidak sengaja meninggalkan handphonenya ketika ia pergi ke toilet. Dan saat itulah tangan jahil Kyuhyun beraksi untuk mengambil nomor ponsel namja manis tersebut. Dengan percaya diri Kyuhyun mulai mengetikkan pesannya.

_**To : Bunny Min**_

_**Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pasti ingat padaku bukan?**_

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan ponselnya keatas meja. Tidak berapa lama ponselnya kembali bergetar tanda Sungmin sudah membalas SMS nya.

_**From : Bunny Min**_

_**Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku brengsek?**_

_**To : Bunny Min**_

_**Apakah aku harus mengatakannya padamu Haha**_

_**From : Bunny Min**_

_**Kurang ajar!**_

_**To : Bunny Min**_

_**Hei jangan berkata kasar, Sayang. Atau aku akan melumat bibirmu hingga bengkak. Apa kau mau mencicipinya?**_

_**From : Bunny Min**_

_**Hentikan ucapan mesummu Cho!**_

_**To : Bunny Min**_

_**Uhh Sungmin kau membuat 'Adikku' bangun sayang**_

Sungmin mendelik horror membaca pesan yang berasal dari ponselnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah karena ucapan frontal itu meski hanya lewat pesan singkat.

_**To : Cho Evil**_

_**Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tidak menghentikan ucapan mesummu**_

_**From : Cho Evil**_

_**Coba saja kalau kau berani**_

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Pria itu kembali terkekeh tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajah Sungmin karena ucapan frontalnya.

_**From : Bunny Min**_

_**Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tongkat baseball segera melayang ke wajahmu**_

_**To : Bunny Min**_

_**Kenapa tidak menggunakan cambuk saja. Kedengarannya menarik**_

_**From : Bunny Min**_

_**Apa kau ingin aku melakukan BDSM?**_

_**To : Bunny Min**_

_**BDSM? Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya padaku. Haruskah aku menjadi slavemu dan memohon untuk minta dimasuki. In your dream Baby, hanya aku yang boleh menjadi Master mu disini.**_

_**From : Bunny Min**_

_**Hentikan Cho. Dasar mesum!**_

Kyuhyun terbahak-bahak. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi yang pasti memerah tersebut kalau saja Sungmin berada disini. Entahlah Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaan yang mulai datang ini. Apakah ia harus mengikuti jejak sang Hyung menjadi seorang Gay hanya karena Lee Sungmin atau Kyuhyun memang berubah orientasi karena mencintai Lee Sungmin. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu jawabannya. Obsidian tajamnya melirik arloji nya yang bertengger di tangan kanan. Pria tampan itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit merapikan pakaiannya dan mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Kibum memilih-milih buku yang hendak ia beli. Namun disaat yang tidak tepat ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Astaga Maafkan saya" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sosok yang terjatuh tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula saya tahu pasti anda tidak sengaja karena tadi anda sibuk dengan buku-buku yang ada di tangan anda" Sosok tadi tersenyum manis yang membuat Kibum ikut melengkungan senyumnya.

"Kim Kibum imnida. Kau?"

"Kim Ryeowook"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Ryeowook-ssi"

Ryeowook terkekeh "Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Kau bisa memanggil Ryeowook atau Wookie saja" Ujarnya.

Pria berwajah dingin itu tersenyum. Tangannya meletakkan satu ke atas rak dan kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"Apa kau juga ingin membeli buku Wookie"

Ryeowook menangguk "Huum. Tapi aku ingin membeli Komik. Apa kau tau dimana letaknya? Karena aku baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini"

"Baiklah. Mari ikut aku" Ajak Kibum

.

.

.

kyuhyun terlihat bersalaman kepada orang-orang yang sudah menghadiri rapatnya dengan Siwon yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Kedua kakak-beradik itu tersenyum karena berhasil menawarkan kerja sama kepada perusahaan lain. Namun senyum Kyuhyun memudar kala matanya menatap sosok pria yang sangat dibencinya. Pria yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaannya.

"Hai Cho. Lama tidak berjumpa" Sapa sosok namja tadi.

"Masih berani menunjukkan wajahmu Choi Seunghyun-ssi"

Pria bernama Seunghyun itu hanya terkekeh singkat mendengar suara sarat akan kebencian itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Cho. Apakah kau tidak ingin memeluk teman lamamu ini"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya "Brengsek! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Chengmin aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu temanku" Kyuhyun sedikit menekan emosinya agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Kukira kau sudah melupakan kejadian itu Cho" Ucapan Seunghyun tersebut semakin menyulutkan iblis yang bersembunyi dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangannya sudah berniat menghajar wajah Seunghyun namun Siwon menahannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan Kyu. kau masih di Kantor. Lebih baik kita pergi" dengan sedikit paksaan Siwon menyeret tubuh tinggi sang adik. Hingga menghilang dari pandangan Seunghyun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Hyung melarangku untuk menghajar wajahnya!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Menghajar wajahnya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah Kyu" Siwon melembutkan suaranya untuk meluruhkan emosi Kyuhyun "Kau tau sendiri bukan Seunghyun bukanlah lawan yang main-main untuk kita. Jadi untuk ini mohon bersabarlah"

"Tapi dia sudah merebut Chengmin dariku Hyung. Dia juga yang telah membunuh Chengmin dengan kejam"

Siwon mengerti dengan perasaan Kyuhyun. Ditinggal kekasih yang dicintainya sempat membuat Kyuhyun terpuruk hingga adiknya itu tidak percaya lagi akan cinta dan sering tidur dengan yeoja-yeoja diluar sana. Matanya berubah sendu melihat ekspresi adiknya.

"Ini sudah tahun Keempat sejak Chengmin meninggal Kyu. Kau harus bangkit"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk "Ne Hyung" Ujarnya

Siwon tersenyum dan menepuk pundak adiknya tersebut. Pemuda berlesung pipit itu berpamitan pada Kyuhyun untuk pergi yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh pria tampan itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap taman belakang rumahnya dalam diam. Angin berhembus mengibaskan poni nya yang sedikit memanjang. Namja cantik itu sedikit menikmati angin sore yang terasa segar. Di belakangnya, seorang maid berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk diatas ayunan tersebut.

"Tuan" Panggilnya.

Sungmin bergeming tidak menjawab panggilan maid nya

"Tuan" Sang maid menyentuh pelan pundak Sungmin.

"Ada apa MinYoung-ah?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan. Dia seorang laki-laki"

Sungmin mengangguk dan bangkit dari atas ayunan. Kakinya menapak pelan memasuki rumahnya. Dahinya sedikit mengerenyit melihat seorang pria yang terlihat membelakangi tubuhnya. Pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi yang sedang mengamati foto keluarganya.

"Nugu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Sosok itu berbalik "Hai" Sapanya.

Sungmin membulatkan mata. Pria bertubuh tinggi yang baru beberapa jam lalu berkirim pesan dengannya. Pria mesum yang selalu sukses membuat pipi nya memerah. Dan sekarang pria itu berdiri di hadapannya. Menghadapinya saja membuat Sungmin gugup setengah mata apalagi obsidian tajam itu menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau amnesia hingga tidak menghiraukan panggilanku?"

Sungmin tersentak "Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Sungmin. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merindukanmu" Ujarnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berubah pening. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin mendekati namja itu perlahan. Tangan nya mengelus wajah yang sedikit memucat itu.

"Kau sakit Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng "Ani" Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi gembil itu. Menatap kedua foxy bening yang selalu membuatnya terpesona akan keindahannya.

"Kau yakin? Tapi kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

"Mu—mungkin ini hanya penglihatan mu saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh" Sungmin merubah nada suaranya menjadi serius ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya akan ucapannya.

Tangan kekarnya mengelus lembut kepala Sungmin. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang membawanya hingga ke rumah Sungmin. Yang jelas sejak dari kantor tadi pikirannya selalu terfokus akan namja cantik yang sudah pernah ditidurinya ini.

"Min" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Apa"

Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin untuk duduk diatas sofa. Sungmin menatap tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam "Tadi malam aku bermimpi bertemu seorang bocah laki-laki. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu Min. Bocah itu mengatakan padaku kalau ia anakku dan anakmu. Kami sama-sama memakai pakaian putih saat itu" Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit rumah Sungmin "Tiba-tiba saja bocah itu menarik tanganku. Aku sedikit kebingungan awalnya namun pada saat ia berteriak 'Mommy' aku melihat kau tersenyum padaku dan bocah itu. Aku…entahlah kenapa ia membawaku kepadamu. Ia tersenyum manis saat menatapmu Min. Bocah itu menyatukan tangan kita dan tanpa kata ia menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan kita" Sambung Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin dengan mimpimu Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku sangat yakin. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan bocah itu"

Sungmin kembali menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat. Ingin sekali ia menggiring tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengelus perutnya dan mengatakan kalau ada nyawa yang belum terbentuk dalam tubuhnya. Namun Sungmin maasih belum sanggup karena takut Kyuhyun akan marah padanya.

"Kalau suatu saat mimpimu benar terwujud apa kau akan bahagia, Kyu?" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bertanya kalau mimpi itu benar kenyataan dan bocah itu memang benar adanya apa kau menerima nya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan kepala ditundukkan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Melepas genggaman nya ditangan Sungmin. Ia gunakan tangannya untuk menutup wajah nya. Pertanyaan Sungmin sedikit banyak menganggu pikiran namja itu. Apalagi beberapa bulan yang lalu ia memperkosa namja cantik tersebut. Dan apa benar kalau Sungmin _Hamil? _Bukankah ia seorang laki-laki. Mana bisa _Hamil?_

Sungmin sendiri menundukkan kepalanya. Merutuki mulutnya yang bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang bodoh. Ia tentu mengerti laki-laki macam Kyuhyun pasti masih ingin bebas. Tidak ingin menikah di usianya yang masih muda.

Hening masih menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka juga masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing walau senja sudah mulai datang dan matahari akan segera kembali ke peraduannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Appa dan Umma pasti mencariku. Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sungmin"

Tanpa menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun melengos pergi meninggalkan namja cantik itu. Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu rumah. Menatap halaman rumahnya. Sungmin memegang erat knop pintu mengira mobil Kyuhyun masih ada walau nyatanya halaman rumahnya sudah terlihat sepi

"Aku membutuhkanmu Kyuhyun" Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dan menepikan di pinggir jalan. pikirannya kembali ke 3 bulan yang lalu saat ia meniduri Sungmin secara paksa dan menyambungkannya dengan ucapan Sungmin tadi. Otak jenius nya mulai berpikir dan mengambil smartphone nya yang terletak di samping kursi kemudi. Tangannya menjelajah lincah mencari sesuatu yang langsung membuatnya membulatkan mata seketika. Kyuhyun membaca dengan seksama artikel tadi dengan perasaan gugup.

Merasa telah mendapatkan sesuatu, ia langsung memutar kunci kontak mobil dan kembali melajukannya menuju rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri di depan halaman rumah Sungmin yang sunyi meski belum larut malam. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tebal itu. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melangkah dan mengetuk pintu cokelat di depannya.

"Mencari siapa?" seorang yeoja paruh baya membuka pintu yang di ketuk tadi dan mendapati seorang namja tampan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Saya mencari Sungmin" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Silahkan masuk. Mohon tunggu sebentar Tuan"

Yeoja paruh baya tadi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dalam rumah Sungmin. Tidak berapa lama Nampak namja cantik dengan kaos pinknya yang semakin membuatnya bertambah manis.

"Kyuhyun" Guman Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin untuk kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku Sungmin. Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun Kyuhyun" Kilah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya "Tidak. Kau berbohong padaku" Matanya menatap tajam foxy Sungmin "Apa benar kau hamil?" sedikit melirihkan kata-katanya saat menyebut hamil.

Sungmin terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan nya berubah takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun tidak menerima anak yang tengah di kandungnya ini.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Sungmin!" Dengan gemas Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tubuh itu. Tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat pundak mungil Sungmin.

"Sungmin-"

"Aku hamil Kyuhyun"

DEG

**TBC**

**Mumpung masih libur kuliah jadi aku sempatkan buat update. Terima kasih untuk Komentar positif juga kritik dan saran nya. Saya senang karena kalian yang masih menunggu ff ini hingga end. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan nya tepat waktu ya. **

**Kamsahamnida**

**sign,**

**elfkyumin137**


	8. Chapter 8

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Hai Readers sekalian maaf kalau update kali ini bukan update fanfic tapi malah ke pemberitahuan. Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang mungkin berat bagi kalian kalau aku bakalan pindah rumah. Maksudnya pindah rumah disini aku bakalan pindah ke akun Wattpad jadi aku tidak update di Fanfiction lagi. Dan aku juga tahu kalau fanfic ini sudah berbulan-bulan tidak update di karenakan aku sibuk mengurus kuliah jadi tidak sempat untuk sekedar melanjutkan cerita ini. Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian semua yang mungkin kecewa karena aku sudah berpindah rumah. Ini pun bukan tanpa alasan karena mungkin saja dengan rumah baru aku bisa dapat ide yang lebih baik lagi. Tapi tenang saja untuk cerita ini tidak dihilangkan tapi direvisi kembali namun inti cerita tetap sama. Aku juga sadar kalau alur nya yang terlalu cepat mungkin membuat kalian bosan. Jadi sekali lagi aku minta maaf kepada kalian readers dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian yang masih setia menunggu fanfic ini. Kalau mau tahu akun Wattpad silahkan dilihat di : **SahibaKyu**. Insya Allah aku bakalan update disana. Sekian

**Regards,**

**Elfkyumin75**


End file.
